Mœurs et coutumes des sorciers Poudlardien
by Umbre77
Summary: Ce qu’il se passe dans les vestiaires de Quidditch demeure un mystère… Enfin ! Presque… Slash HPDM
1. De l’utilité du balai…

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Titre :** Mœurs et coutumes des sorciers Poudlardien.

**Base :** Discussion avec Akroma.

**Degré de perversité :** Très très… Très élevé !

**Résumé :** Ce qu'il se passe dans les vestiaires de Quidditch demeure un mystère… Enfin ! Presque… Slash HP/DM

**Note IMPORTANTE :** Ceci est très très pervers. Si vous êtes pudique, si vous ne supportez pas l'homosexualité ou simplement les lemons, je vous conseilles (voir ordonne) de faire demi-tour illico et de partir aussi loin que possible de ce lieu ! Merci d'avance !

**Note moins importante :** L'auteur de cette fic est malade. Veuillez compatir !

**oOooOooOo**

**Chapitre 1 :** De l'utilité du balai…

Harry Potter, dix-sept ans et toutes ses dents, se promenait dans les couloirs après le couvre feu. Comme d'habitude. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il aimait enfreindre les règlements, c'était juste qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Et rester dans son dortoir à écouter ronfler ses camarades ou encore se balader dans la salle commune pour admirer les nouveaux couples se lécher le museau ne le tentait guère.

Ainsi, il se promenait, fort peu inquiet d'être prit. Il fallait admettre que la cape d'invisibilité de papa – et sa carte magique – aidait énormément. C'était les deux seuls objets qu'il prenait soin de ne pas oublier, lorsqu'il se rendait à Poudlard. Peu importe qu'une guerre quelconque ait fait rage par le passé, peu importe l'interdiction passée par le nouveau directeur concernant les capes d'invisibilités… Il conservait ses deux objets précieux à sa survie dans Poudlard.

Nombreux étaient les soirs où il se promenait, serrant la carte contre son cœur, invisible aux yeux de tous (surtout depuis que Miss Teigne était morte). Et ce soir là ne faisait pas exception. Il errait dans le couloir du deuxième étage lorsque quelque chose clignotant sur sa carte l'intéressa. Sur le plan de Poudlard, une petite étiquette nommée 'Draco Malfoy' s'approchait de la porte du château, visiblement dans l'intention de sortir.

Etonné, Harry le regarda ouvrir la porte et marcher dans le parc, en direction des vestiaires de Quidditch.

'_Mais que va faire Malfoy dans les vestiaires de Quidditch à cette heure ?'_ se demanda Harry, soupçonneux.

Certes, la guerre lui avait démontré que sa Némésis n'était pas du 'mauvais côté', mais un petit con restait un petit con et connaissant Malfoy, il ne se gênerait pas pour aller leur jouer un mauvais tour. Souriant d'un air presque rusé, Harry se hâta de rejoindre les escaliers. Il déambulait dans le noir, connaissant les couloirs comme sa poche. Il sauta par-dessus l'armure renversée du premier pallier, enjamba la marche sauteuse et atterrit dans le couloir centrale avec souplesse et silence.

Jetant un coup d'œil à droite puis à gauche, il se dirigea vers les portes entrebâillées et sortit dans l'air frais du printemps. Bien que rassuré d'être dehors – les professeurs s'y rendaient rarement – il garda sa cape précieusement serrée sur lui et s'avança dans le parc du château. Là aussi, il n'eut aucun problème à se diriger malgré les ténèbres ambiants. En seulement quelques pas, il rejoignit les vestiaires de Quidditch.

Persuadé de trouver Malfoy dans ceux des Gryffondor, il entra dans ceux-ci en premier, ne trouvant qu'une pièce vide de toute vie. Perplexe, il en ressortit et sursauta en percevant une lueur filtrée dans les locaux des Serpentard.

Mais quel était le but de Malfoy en allant dans ses propres vestiaires au beau milieu de la nuit ? Etonné, il se dirigea vers la porte, mais, cette fois, l'ouvrit délicatement. Il entra vite et referma la porte en douceur, de peur de se faire remarquer.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il se retourna, il comprit rapidement que, même s'il avait chanté et dansé sur une chanson écossaise, jamais Draco Malfoy n'aurait fait attention à lui. Et pour cause, il était bien trop occupé ! Ebahit, Harry sentit sa bouche s'assécher curieusement alors qu'un feu puissant se répandait dans ses veines et migrait brutalement vers le sud de son corps, soit : Son entrejambe.

Personne n'aurait pu résister à une telle vision ! Nu, à cheval sur le banc du vestiaire, Draco Malfoy était légèrement penché en avant. Une délicieuse rougeur avait envahit ses joues pâles et des sons exquis s'échappaient de sa bouche qu'il mordait doucement. Une de ses mains, entre ses jambes, était occupée à caresser son érection, alors que l'autre passait sur son torse, aguichant les tétons durcis avec une habileté démontrant son expertise.

Cela aurait pu passer pour une scène somme toute banale s'il n'y avait eu que cela. Mais derrière lui, manifestement enchanté, le balai de Draco Malfoy (son précieux balai haute gamme), s'évertuait à satisfaire son possesseur en allant et venant en lui. De la sueur couvrait déjà le corps mince du Serpentard dont la sensualité mettait à dure épreuve le Gryffondor.

Jamais – mais alors là jamais – Harry Potter n'avait soupçonné qu'un balai puisse faire ça ! Ou alors, il y avait un peu pensé en regardant certains garçons astiquer les manches, mais jamais il n'avait osé imaginer le mettre en pratique. Et regarder le Serpentard – tout particulièrement ce Serpentard – faire preuve d'une telle capacité de maniement du balai le laissa pantelant. Ses jambes tremblaient alors que les sons de son adversaire de toujours augmentaient, que sa main bougeait plus vite sur son sexe et que son balai – Oui, le balai ! – accélérait de lui-même, à la montée du plaisir du blond.

Excité, Harry n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pour soulager son membre : Il jouit en même temps que son ennemi, celui-ci se libérant en un long cri, sa semence se répandant sur le banc. Troublé par ce qu'il avait vu, Harry se hâta de sortir. Il savait que le Serpentard ne prêterait pas attention à la porte. Pas alors qu'il était sous le coup de l'orgasme. La preuve était que lui-même eut du mal à faire attention à quoi que ce soit alors qu'il courrait vers le château.

Comme un lutin, il bondit dans le hall de Poudlard et courut dans les escaliers. Il sentait son caleçon le coller, souvenir désagréable de ce qu'il s'était passé dans les vestiaires. Vraiment désagréable ? Non… La vérité, c'était qu'il avait adoré regarder Malfoy faire ça. La vérité… C'était qu'il aurait adoré se joindre à lui ! Caresser son corps comme lui le faisait… Et peut-être même, prendre la place du balai !

Une folle rougeur envahit ses joues et ce fut impérativement qu'il cria le mot de passe à la grosse dame. Celle-ci se vexa, mais s'ouvrit malgré tout, à son grand plaisir. Il déboula dans la salle commune – faisant sursauter les quelques couples – et gravit les escaliers comme s'il avait Voldemort aux trousses. Il entra dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, jeta cape et carte sur le lit pour ensuite aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Là, tout aussi vite, courant presque sur place, il enleva ses vêtements pour sauter dans la douche.

Bien qu'il eût jouit, il comprit vite la nécessité de régler l'eau sur 'Froid'. Voir 'Froid intense'.

**oOooOooOo**

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, le lendemain matin, il avait oublié ce qu'il avait vu. Inconsciemment, son cerveau avait préféré effacer cette information. Ce fut sans doute pour cette raison qu'il se leva, serein. Pour cette raison également qu'il salua ses amis, comme si tout était normal. Pour cette raison qu'il descendit les marches menant à la Grande Salle en riant, avec les autres… Et pour cette raison qu'il se figea – littéralement – en apercevant Draco Malfoy, assis à califourchon sur le banc de la table des Serpentard, penché en avant, occupé à écrire dans un cahier.

Une immense chaleur l'envahit et, ce fut le feu aux joues qu'il alla s'asseoir. Il tenta bien de ne pas regarder le blond Serpentard, mais son regard revenait constamment sur lui, sur ses fesses – où nul balai ne s'activait – ou encore sur le cambré si excitant de ses reins.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ? demanda Ron, assis à côté de lui. Tu ne manges rien… »

Harry sursauta et regarda son meilleur ami. Il rougit légèrement et hocha négativement de la tête, regardant son bacon.

« Notre ami aurait-il un problème ? » intervint Seamus, non loin.

Harry releva la tête et le regarda. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux filles, occupées à rire et fit un signe de tête à ses camarades de dortoir.

« Conversation de garçon », dit-il.

Aussitôt, les filles tournèrent la tête vers eux.

« Conversation de garçon, hu ? fit Hermione, douteuse. Et en quoi est-ce interdit aux filles ?

-Au fait qu'il leur manque quelque chose entre les jambes, intelligente Hermione, dit Dean, se levant. Venez les mecs, on va au fond ! »

Ron, Neville, Seamus et Harry se levèrent, ignorant les regards outrés de Parvati, Lavande, Hermione et Ginny. Ils s'assirent au bout de la table et lancèrent un sort d'intimité, tous les cinq se retrouvant entourés d'une bulle gris bleu.

« Alors, mon pote ? demanda Ron. C'est quoi le problème ? »

Harry rougit furieusement. Il ne pouvait pas leur avouer ce qu'il avait vu la veille. Mais cela le perturbait vraiment… Plutôt que de tout dire, il préféra contourner.

« Je… j'ai lu un truc, hier… »

Les quatre autres garçons levèrent un sourcil sceptique.

« Un truc… Sur ce que font les joueurs de Quidditch, dans les vestiaires… »

Seamus prit un air connaisseur.

« Oh et c'est ça qui te perturbe ! Bah, tu sais… Une petite partouze, ça ne peut faire de mal à personne… »

Harry le regarda d'un air ébahit.

« Je crois que c'était pas ça, Seamus, rit Dean.

-C'était quoi ? » demanda Ron.

Harry gigota.

« Il… heu… Il paraît que certains joueurs… heu… Se font plaisir…

-Avec le Vif d'Or ? demanda Neville, choquant tous les autres. Ben quoi ? Je l'ai lu moi aussi ! Il paraît que, comme il est petit, il rentre très bien dans les orifices et…

-Pas besoin d'un dessin, Neville, fit précipitamment Harry, qui grimaça en repensant à sa première année, lorsqu'il avait avalé la petite balle. Non, je faisais référence… aux balais. »

Les quatre garçons se regardèrent de nouveaux, échangeant un regard amusé.

« Vraiment, Harry, dit Ron. Y'a que toi que pour être aussi… innocent !

-Quoi ? s'insurgea le brun.

-Le prend pas mal, vieux, dit Dean. Mais tout le monde s'est déjà masturbé au moins une fois avec un balai, que ce soit fille ou garçon. Et crois-moi, pas besoin d'être membre d'une équipe de Quidditch pour le faire ! »

Harry sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

« Qu… Quoi ? dit-il, étonné.

-Allons ! dit Ron. Tu te demandais pas pourquoi Hermione avait un balais alors qu'elle sait pas en faire ?

-Ou encore pourquoi la pointe des balais est si… équivoque ? questionna Dean.

-Vraiment, Harry, faut qu'on fasse ton éducation sexuelle ! »

Le brun tournait la tête, ébahit. Tous les sorciers avaient ou faisaient ça avec leur balai ? Et personne ne l'avait jamais tenu au courrant ?

'_Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Voldemort ! _pensa-t-il_. Entièrement sa faute !'_

« Les garçons ? se fit entendre Hermione, annulant le sors d'intimité. Il faut aller en cours ! »

Les autres se levèrent, prenant leur sac d'un air ennuyé.

« Toi, dit Seamus. Ce soir, dans le dortoir… On va t'enseigner les Mœurs et Coutumes des sorciers, mon pote… »

Harry resta figé.

« Enseigner ? demanda-t-il. Hé… Comment ça, vous allez m'enseigner ? Seamus ! »

Il partit en courrant après ses amis, ceux-ci complotant déjà entre eux.

**oOooOooOo**

A suivre…

Et voilà le chapitre un! Les commentaires sont les bienvenus, j'espère que cela vous a plus!

Bizouilles!


	2. De l’utilité de la Baguette magique…

**jAuteur :** Umbre77

**Titre :** Mœurs et coutumes des sorciers Poudlardien.

**Base :** Discussion avec Akroma.

**Degré de perversité :** Très très… Très élevé !

**Résumé :** Ce qu'il se passe dans les vestiaires de Quidditch demeure un mystère… Enfin ! Presque… Slash HP/DM

**Note IMPORTANTE :** Ceci est très très pervers. Si vous êtes pudique, si vous ne supportez pas l'homosexualité ou simplement les lemons, je vous conseilles (voir ordonne) de faire demi-tour illico et de partir aussi loin que possible de ce lieu ! Merci d'avance !

**Note moins importante :** L'auteur de cette fic est malade. Veuillez compatir !

**oOooOooOo**

**Chapitre 2 :** De l'utilité de la Baguette magique…

Toute la journée, Harry ne cessa de jeter des coups d'œil inquiets à ses camarades de dortoir. Non pas qu'il n'aimât pas l'idée même d'un cours sur la sexualité, mais il préférait ne pas faire de travaux pratiques avec eux. Pas qu'ils ne soient pas beaux, mais il les considérait comme ses frères ! Comment aurait-il pu toucher l'un d'entre eux ? Cela lui semblait répugnant ! C'était autre chose avec Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy qui avait eu l'air particulièrement étonné de voir Harry Potter partir en courrant lorsque celui-ci l'avait abordé – pour l'insulter, comme d'habitude – dans les couloirs.

Mais Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire face. Chaque fois, l'image de son ennemi dans les vestiaires revenait dans sa tête et, avec lui, cette envie folle – rendant l'action simple de marcher très difficile – de le toucher, voir de l'aider ! Ainsi, plutôt que d'affronter une érection, Harry préférait partir en courant le plus vite possible.

Malheureusement pour lui, il était dit qu'il n'avait pas de chance. Ce jour là était un jour de Potion. Commun avec les Serpentard. Et si le professeur Snape était enfin acquitté et indubitablement du bon côté, il n'en restait pas moins le même connard cinglant.

Debout devant son chaudron, Harry regardait le tableau d'un air un peu perdu. Tous les élèves, autour de lui, concoctaient déjà leur potion. Il était le seul à rester là, les bras ballants.

« Monsieur Potter, dit son professeur de potion, d'une voix âcre. Vous serait-il trop demandé de prendre vos éléments et de commencer à fabriquer cette potion, où devrais-je attendre que vous ayez décidé de jouir ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Que… quoi ? dit-il, regardant son professeur d'un air horrifié – et en se demandant s'il avait remarqué son état plus que dérangeant.

-Quel mot n'avez-vous pas compris, Potter ? dit Snape, d'une voix onctueusement glissante. Potion, peut-être ? »

Les élèves de Serpentard rirent aussitôt, à son grand agacement.

« En vérité, Professeur, dit Harry, c'est la fin de votre phrase. Le dernier mot, très exactement… »

Les Serpentard cessèrent de rire et les Gryffondor eurent l'air inquiet.

« Agir, Potter, dit le directeur des verts et argent. Agir. Je pensais que ce simple verbe faisait parti de votre vocabulaire… »

Harry eut un sourire joyeux. Que c'était bon de savoir que son professeur avait dit 'agir'.

Dans la classe, tous les élèves le regardèrent d'un air éberlué. Même Snape sembla déstabilisé.

« Oh, oui, Professeur, je vais jouir tout de suite ! »

Il y eut un long moment de silence puis tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire.

« Potter ! cria Snape, faisant cesser les rires. Vous serez en retenue avec moi, ce soir ! Et je vous enlève 30 points pour Obscénité ! »

Harry, déjà rouge vif, balbutia un 'Oui Professeur, bien professeur' avant de disparaître derrière son chaudron, Mortifié.

**oOooOooOo**

Après ce cours de potion, plus aucun élève de Poudlard ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en croisant Harry Potter dans les couloirs. Le pauvre était si gêné qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fuir toute compagnie. Le pire était sans aucun doute Malfoy !

'_Hé, Potter ! Si tu veux, je peux te faire jouir, moi ?'_

'_Hé, Potter… C'est quoi, que tu préfères, sexuellement ? Fille ou garçon ? Être au-dessus ou en dessous ?'_

'_Hé, Potter ! Potter ! Tu crois pas que Snape est un peu vieux, pour toi ?'_

C'était un vrai cauchemar ! Le pire était sans doute qu'il crevait d'envie de lui répondre…

'_C'est quand tu veux, où tu veux, Malfoy… T'apportes ton balai ?'_

'_Garçon et peu importe la position…'_

'_Si, je le crois ! Un garçon de mon âge serait mieux. Un garçon de mon âge qui serait à Serpentard et capitaine de l'équipe… Tu vois de qui je parle ? Il manie très bien son balai…'_

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Sans quoi, il emprunterait un terrain trop glissant pour lui. Il savait qu'il perdrait une bataille de pic sexuelle avec Malfoy. Si au moins, il y avait une récompense horizontale pour le perdant… Sur cette pensée, Harry avait compris qu'il devenait sacrément pervers. Et au souper, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de ses camarades de classe, il comprit que ça n'allait pas s'arranger avec le temps.

« Ta retenue est à vingt heure, dit Ron, souriant. Alors on bouffe vite fait et on grimpe… On a des choses à t'apprendre avant que tu partes pour… voir Snape. »

Les autres pouffèrent à la mention du professeur honni et Harry se frappa la tête sur la table, évitant de peu son assiette remplie de purée. Et s'il fit exprès de manger lentement pour faire passer le temps, il dut vite se rendre à l'évidence que ses amis ne se laisseraient pas abuser. Il fut littéralement tiré de force vers son dortoir, alors même qu'il essayait de manger son morceau de viande. Résolu, il les suivit dans leur dortoir, la mort dans l'âme.

Pour l'occasion, Seamus avait pensé étendre tous les matelas au sol, tandis que Ron, lui, avait ramené de la cuisine des Œufs de Strangulots fris. Les cinq garçons s'installèrent en rond sur le sol moelleux de leur dortoir, Harry se retrouvant sous les regards de ses amis.

« Heu, dit-il. Les gars… Le prenez pas mal, je suis enchanté que vous souhaitiez me donner un cours, mais…

-T'en fais pas, Cendrillon, ce ne sera qu'un cours théorique ! »

Harry soupira aussitôt de satisfaction, puis fronça les sourcils.

« Cendrillon ? »

Les quatre garçons sourirent et Neville sortit un livre très imagé où une jeune femme se faisait sodomiser par un homme devant un chaudron.

« Cendrillon et le maître des potions, tu connais pas ? »

Harry flamboya littéralement et arracha le magazine des mains de son ami pour le jeter de l'autre côté du dortoir, pendant que les autres riaient aux larmes. Le jeune homme croisa les bras d'un air boudeur, avada kedavrant les rieurs. Ils finirent par se calmer et Seamus bondit, se plaçant debout.

« Bon ! dit-il. Nous sommes là pour enseigner Poussin en sexualité et nous n'avons que jusqu'à 19h45 ! »

Il pointa sa baguette sur le haut de la porte et un compteur apparut aussitôt.

« Ainsi, commençons ! Notre cher Poussin a exprimé son désir d'en savoir plus sur les balais… Poussin… Observe bien ! »

Seamus leva sa baguette et une icône d'un homme à quatre pattes occupé avec son balai apparut, faisant rougir Harry et glousser les autres.

« Poussin, dit Seamus. Sache que le balai est l'instrument parfait pour les plaisirs solitaires. Long, fin, d'une forme parfaite, il est le god préféré des sorciers. On peut, grâce à lui, avoir la longueur que l'on préfère, la grosseur que l'on préfère… Et surtout, il peut être enchanté. Il peut avoir l'enchantement du plaisir, consistant à faire bouger le balai au rythme aimé pendant l'acte. On peut le faire vibrer – Un simple Vibrato suffit – on peut le faire tourner, stagner, j'en passe et des meilleurs. Les manches de balais, astiqués précieusement, peuvent être doux et donc, extrêmement plaisants ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que ce cher Dubois prenait autant de temps à s'astiquer le manche, si je puis dire. Ses séances sont aussi connues que la guerre qui oppose deux des maisons de Poudlard ! »

Tandis que Seamus parlait, l'hologramme bougeait, démontrant toutes ses paroles. Et, pire que tout, l'image gémissait. Harry gigota sur place, priant pour ne pas être excité par cette représentation si réaliste. Mais, bien vite, le personnage disparut et Ron se leva.

« Très cher Harry, petit frère, je vais te présenter l'objet le plus précieux pour un sorcier découvrant sa sexualité. »

D'un mouvement souple, il sortit sa baguette magique.

« Et oui, dit Ron. Notre baguette magique, petit frère ! »

Il la remua et une icône apparut brusquement, montrant une sorcière occupée à enfoncer doucement sa baguette entre ses jambes.

« La baguette, petit frère, peut être extrêmement bonne. Toujours à porter de main, fine et surtout, magique, il suffit de gémir un simple sort pour être emporté au paradis ! Un sortilège d'Orgasma, par exemple, peut te faire décoller plusieurs fois. Mais le mieux, avec la baguette, c'est le sortilège Vibrato ! Cette petite chose peut vibrer avec tellement de force que tu auras des fourmis dans l'anus pendant des jours ! Tout du moins, si tu essayes là… Car oui, posée sur la verge, la baguette peut également faire du bien… Surtout si tu lances le sortilège d'Ultimate Pleasure… Celui-là… Mhmm… Gare aux dégâts ! Et surtout, pense bien à l'appliquer sur ta queue ! Pas sur ton anus… Ça te transformerait en une espèce de succube et tu ne redeviendrais normal qu'après t'être tapé un très bon coup ou la totalité de la population Gay de Poudlard et Prés-Au-Lard réunies ! »

Ron se rassit et Harry, honteusement, nota en mémoire les sortilèges énoncés. Ce fut au tour de Neville de se lever. Pour sa part, il alla chercher une boîte épaisse cachée sous son lit et, sous l'œil impressionné de tous, l'ouvrit.

« Très cher débutant, dit-il, je te présente les meilleurs jouets sexuels qui existent ! »

Il sortit en premier lieux un vif d'or.

« Et oui, je reviens avec mon Vif d'Or, mais en tant qu'attrapeur, tu dois savoir ! Débutant, le vif d'Or est petit et entre parfaitement dans tout orifice. Il suffit de lui lancer un sortilège de vibrance et de le placer à l'endroit procurant le plus de plaisir pour décoller. Et attention ! Le Vif d'or peut également faire des merveilles sur les zones érogènes ! »

Il rangea la petite balle et sortit, à la grande gêne de Harry, Un god imprimé de la marque des ténèbres. Les trois autres garçons sifflèrent.

« Et oui, dit Neville. Même les mangemorts ont inspiré le monde du sexe. Tout particulièrement Lucius Malfoy, avec ce god signé à l'effigie de ses croyances. Il suffit de l'enfoncer là où on veut et… »

Il le brandit et le serpent de la marque sortit légèrement, semblant sucer le vide.

« Cet objet précieux peut s'occuper de n'importe quel organe. Anus, Sexe masculin ou féminin, il n'a aucune faille, que du talent et du plaisir ! »

Il le rangea dans la boîte et sortit une autre petite balle ronde.

« Ceci, Harry, est un vibrator. Cet objet est discret, petit et peu se porter à n'importe quel moment… Très utile pour se distraire en cours d'Histoire de la magie, tant qu'on ne gémit pas trop fort. Il s'attache – ou se glisse - à l'endroit désiré et, d'un mot spécialement choisi par toi, se déclenche. Il est déconseillé de prendre le mot 'Oui'. Sans quoi, tu serais condamné à subir orgasme sur orgasme jusqu'à ta mort… »

Harry eut un frisson tandis que Neville rangeait ses jouets pour ensuite revenir dans le cercle. Dean se leva alors, souriant d'un air presque effrayant.

« Très cher Innocent… Laisse-moi te présenter… Les plus grands et les plus dangereux spécimens de Poudlard. »

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître des petites photos, les agrandissant d'un coup de baguette.

« Le premier… Notre vénéré professeur de Potion. »

Harry lança un regard colérique aux autres.

« C'est pas drôle, dit-il.

-Mais c'est sérieux, Innocent, dit Dean. Severus Snape, bien qu'il ne fasse rien aux élèves non consentants, est malgré tout un tantinet coureur. Il s'en passe, parfois, lors des retenues… Ainsi, méfies toi, il pourrait croire que tu as voulu lui faire passer un message discret… »

Harry eut un frisson tout en regardant la photo de son enseignant.

« Suivant ! s'exclama Dean, agrandissant une autre photo. Aléna Derwon. Cette petite Serdaigle sait beaucoup de choses, Harry… Coucher avec elle peut se révéler… destructeur ! »

Les garçons hochèrent de la tête vivement.

« Draco Malfoy, dit soudainement Dean, faisant sursauter Harry. Le pire de tous ! Lui, c'est le mal ! Il couche avec les personnes qu'il veut et même s'il doit attendre un an, voir deux, quand il a lancé son dévolu sur quelqu'un, il l'a. Doué – même extrêmement doué – il ferait devenir dingue le plus frigide de l'école. Mais surtout, il ne faut pas se leurrer. Draco Malfoy reste celui qu'il est. Il prend… Il donne un peu… Mais jamais totalement ! »

Il changea d'image.

« Aussi étonnant que cela soit, Hermione Granger ! dit Dean, Ron rougissant aussitôt. C'est une vraie démone. Elle sait des choses, la Hermione… Et pas qu'un peu ! »

Harry regarda le portrait de son amie avec consternation. Elle ? Miss-je-sais-tout ? Il secoua la tête.

« J'en ai eu assez ! dit-il, tout en se levant. Je vais aller à ma retenue… »

Les quatre autres sourirent d'un air amusé.

« Oublie pas ta baguette ! s'exclama Ron.

-Et ne dis pas trop souvent le mot potion, dit Neville. Snape a enchanté son vibrator sur ce mot…

-Si tu veux faire un détour via les vestiaires de Quidditch, on comprendra ! » plaisanta Seamus.

Harry leur lança un regard horrifié.

« Dépravés ! » dit-il.

Et il sortit en courrant, sous les rires de ses amis.

**oOooOooOo**

Etant en avance, Harry prit tout son temps pour rejoindre les cachots. Il se baladait, même, marchant dans les couloirs d'un pas lent et rêveur. Mais il ne rêvait pas, il réfléchissait. Etait-ce normal qu'à son âge, il sache si peu de chose sur le sexe ? Il savait que non. Tous les garçons parlaient de ça sans arrêt, l'année d'avant. Mais il avait été tellement prit par Voldemort… Tellement accaparé par sa propre survie… Ce n'était pas évident d'évoluer tout en se concentrant sur un mage noir psychopathe ! Et tous ces complots, tous ces traîtres qui n'en étaient pas, tous ces alliés qui se cachaient ou qui mentaient… On ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de ne pas s'être concentré sur sa sexualité ! Avec Dumbledore mort, il avait eu cent fois plus de chose à faire !

En parlant de Dumbledore, Harry eut soudain envie de lui parler. Mais son tableau était dans son bureau et non pas là… Et il n'allait pas déranger le directeur actuel pour une discussion avec un tableau. Regardant l'heure, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas le temps et courut pour rejoindre la salle de potion. Là, il frappa à la porte à huit heures piles et entra d'un pas qui se voulait volontaire. Il se figea en découvrant Snape assis à son bureau, l'air étrangement détendu.

'_Et ne dis pas trop souvent le mot potion. Snape a enchanté son vibrator sur ce mot…'_

Une rougeur désagréable se logea sur les joues d'Harry qui s'approcha du bureau d'un pas lent.

« Vous voilà enfin, Potter, dit Snape, le fixant de ses deux yeux noirs impénétrables. Vous allez me faire l'immense plaisir de nettoyer la salle… Vous trouverez le balai (Harry rougit plus encore), les seaux et la raclette dans le placard. Et que ça saute ! »

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit rapidement, allant chercher le nécessaire. Il revint vite, ignorant son professeur. Il commença par passer le balai partout, soulevant les tabourets et les chaudrons posés au sol. Il était en train de faire disparaître les crasses lorsqu'un 'potion' murmuré se fit entendre. Un long frisson glacé parcourut le dos d'Harry qui jeta un coup d'œil à la dérober à son professeur. Celui-ci semblait encore plus détendu qu'à son arrivé. Il fixait un vieux grimoire mais ne tournait pas la page.

'_Merlin tout puissant ! s'exclama mentalement Harry. Il est en train de… Alors que je suis… Oh Merlin ! Mais cette école est maudite ou quoi ?'_

Rouge, Harry s'empressa d'aller remplir son seau et lava le sol avec application mais rapidité. Il voulait vraiment sortir de là !

« Vous devriez enlever votre robe de sorcier, Potter, dit soudain Snape, le faisant sursauter. Vous risqueriez de la tâcher… »

Harry frissonna, regardant son professeur. Il le fixait d'une manière étrange, presque effrayante. Doucement, hésitant, il détacha sa robe de sorcier, la posant sur une des tables pour simplement rester en chemise.

'_Le Professeur Snape n'est pas en train de me regarder… Il n'est pas en train de se faire plaisir en me regardant…Il n'est pas en train de se faire plaisir en me regardant… Il-n'est-pas-…'_

Toujours aussi vite, Harry racla l'eau sur le sol, la faisant disparaître d'un sortilège. Il plongea son torchon dans l'eau, le tordit vivement et passa un dernier coup sur le sol. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il replongea son torchon, le retordit et se figea en découvrant son professeur juste devant lui. Il se redressa aussitôt, tenant son torchon presque comme une arme.

Souriant étrangement, Snape prit le bout du torchon et Harry le lâcha. Le professeur prit alors sa main rougie par l'eau chaude.

« Vous êtes très habile en nettoyage, Potter, dit-il, caressant étrangement sa main. Il est dommage que vous ne soyez pas aussi doué en _Potion_. »

'_Le Professeur Snape ne me fait pas du rentre dedans, le professeur Snape ne me fait pas du rentre dedans, le professeur Snape ne caresse Pas ma main !'_

« Cela dit, Potter, continua l'homme, l'air amusé. Peut-être seriez-vous un peu plus performant si vous vous appliquiez autant en _Potion_ qu'en nettoyage… Et peut-être penseriez-vous à vous appliquer un peu dans mon cours si vous ne pensiez pas à tout autre chose.

-Ou… Oui, Professeur, dit Harry, essayant de reprendre sa main et regardant la sortie avec désespoir.

-Je vous conseillerais donc de laisser vos pensées dans votre dortoir. Ou dans tout autre endroit où elles devraient ou voudraient se trouver…Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Parf… parfaitement bien, professeur », dit Harry.

Snape sourit et se pencha. Le brun eut un frisson d'effroi. Il s'écarta brusquement et lança un sortilège au nécessaire de nettoyage qui disparut. Aussitôt, il fit un sourire crispé à son professeur.

« J'ai terminé, Professeur, dit-il. Puis-je rentrer dans mon dortoir ? »

Snape le fixa. Harry déglutit, discrètement.

« Faites donc, Potter. Allez vous coucher… »

Harry hocha de la tête et quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il eut à peine fait quelques mètres qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié sa robe de sorcier.

'_Mince, quel guigne !'_

Il s'arrêta dans le couloir et se retourna vers la salle de potion. Au fond, ce n'était pas grave, ce n'était qu'une robe… Mais il n'en avait déjà que cinq, il n'allait pas la perdre, non plus… Se maudissant, il fit demi-tour, retournant sur ses pas. Il souffla en constatant que la porte était entrouverte. Si Snape était parti, il l'aurait sûrement fermée à clef et alors, Adieu la Robe !

Sur cette pensée, il poussa la porte et se figea. Un long frisson lui parcourut le dos et il recula pour ensuite partir en courant.

Finalement, sa robe, il la lui laissait… Surtout vu ce que Snape faisait dessus ! Rouge pivoine, il gravit les marches menant au hall et se dit en lui-même que, définitivement, ça devenait une habitude de découvrir des Serpentard Nus occupés à se faire plaisir puis de courir dans tout Poudlard. Il espérait juste ne jamais revoir Snape et ne jamais récupérer sa robe !

**oOooOooOo**

Le lendemain matin, Harry dut faire face à toutes les plaisanteries des garçons de son dortoir. Bien entendu, il rit avec eux, au début. Mais lorsque ce fut l'heure du dîner, il en fut légèrement lassé et finit par se réfugier auprès des filles. Il savait qu'auprès d'elles, les garçons n'oseraient pas trop se moquer de lui. Pourtant, à peine avait-il quitté leurs girons que les commentaires de Ron et Seamus reprirent.

« Oh, mais fichez-moi la paix ! » s'emporta finalement Harry.

Il prit son sac et fonça d'un pas rapide vers la classe de métamorphose, furieux contre ses amis. Oui, il était encore innocent, oui, il n'y connaissait rien… Et alors ? Pas de quoi en faire tout un foin ! D'un pas rapide, il alla s'installer en classe, près du mur, dans le coin le plus éloigné de ceux des Gryffondor. Par mesure de sécurité, il jeta son sac sur la chaise à côté de lui et tourna le dos à ses camarades, signifiant ainsi une demande de tranquillité impérieuse.

Lorsqu'elle entra, le professeur McGonagall s'étonna de le voir seul et isolé mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle s'installa à son bureau, attendant que les autres élèves arrivent, ce qui ne tarda pas.

Content d'être seul, Harry se remit droit, mais il sursauta en voyant Malfoy juste près de lui, le regardant d'un air patient.

« Quoi ? dit-il, agacé que son ennemi blond le fixe.

-Tu voudrais bien bouger ton sac, Potter ? dit-il. J'aimerais m'asseoir, moi aussi ! »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire d'aller s'asseoir ailleurs, mais il constata avec agacement que tout le monde le fixait. Agacé, il finit par obéir, enlevant son sac pour ensuite prendre son livre de métamorphose et regarder son professeur.

Bon, avoir Malfoy à côté de lui, il pouvait le gérer ! Et puis, si le blond le voyait trop prit par le cours, il le laisserait sûrement tranquille. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se battre avec lui. Pourtant, alors qu'il prenait note de ce qui figurait au tableau, un papier apparut dans son champ de vision. Etonné, Harry le prit et le déballa. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy. Celui-ci prenait note avec soin, comme si de rien était.

'_Pourrait-on savoir pourquoi le si célèbre Harry Potter est seul, dans son coin ?'_

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il écrivit à son tour ce qui était inscrit au tableau pour ensuite répondre à la va-vite.

'_Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Sache seulement que j'avais envie d'être un peu tranquille alors fiche-moi la paix.'_

Il rendit le papier à son voisin et se remit à suivre le cours. Ce jour là, ils travaillaient sur la métamorphose des mouchoirs en sac. Après la théorie, le professeur fit une démonstration puis déposa un mouchoir sur chaque banc.

« C'est un travail de groupe, dit le professeur McGonagall. J'espère que vous ne vous battrez pas. Vous avez dix-sept ans. Faites preuve de maturité. »

Elle déposa un mouchoir devant eux puis partit.

« Bon, fit Malfoy. Je commence ! »

Harry ne pensa même pas à le contredire. Il le regarda lever sa baguette et enchanter le mouchoir à plusieurs reprises. Il lui fallut une petite dizaine d'essais pour obtenir un petit sac. Satisfait, Malfoy s'assit et lui tendit son mouchoir. Harry se concentra aussitôt et commença ses essais. Comme à chaque fois, ils ne furent guère fructueux mais, au quatrième, le mouchoir ressemblait déjà plus à un sac.

A côté de lui, Malfoy le fixait de ses yeux gris, jouant distraitement avec sa baguette. Harry allait lancer son sortilège une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il le remarqua. Le blond faisait passer sa main le long du bois, rappelant à Harry ce qu'il avait vu l'avant-veille. Aussitôt, il rougit de la racine des cheveux jusqu'à la racine des pieds. Le remarquant, Malfoy suivit son regard et un sourire sournois éclaira son visage.

« Ça t'excite, les baguettes, Potter, dit-il d'une voix basse, se penchant sur lui pour que seul Harry puisse l'entendre. Je t'avoue que je ne t'imaginais pas intéressé par ce genre de chose… »

La peau de sa joue frôla l'oreille d'Harry qui se crispa. Malfoy le sentit et sourit. Il entoura sa taille de son bras et prit la main d'Harry tenant sa baguette dans la sienne.

« Tu ne fais pas le bon mouvement, Potter, dit-il d'une voix haute. Regarde… »

Et il lui remontra le mouvement fait par le professeur McGonagall plus doucement.

« On te compare généralement à Blanche Neige, chuchota-t-il, profitant de sa position. Mais visiblement, tu n'es pas si blanc que ça… »

Harry pensa qu'il était même plutôt rouge !

« Mais bon… Méfiez-vous de l'eau qui dort, c'est bien connu… »

Malfoy lâcha sa main.

« Montre-moi maintenant », dit-il plus fort.

Il ne sut trop pourquoi, Harry fit mécaniquement le mouvement de baguette demandé.

« C'est bien, dit Malfoy à son oreille. Très bien… »

Il glissa sa main le long de la hanche de Harry, atteignant son entrejambe.

« Oui, c'est même très, très bien, dit-il, mordillant discrètement son oreille. Tu n'es pas si inintéressant que ça, Petit Potter… »

Il rit légèrement alors qu'Harry se crispait, le souffle rapide.

« Je dirais aussi que tu n'es pas Si petit que ça… »

Harry glapit en sentant les doigts du blond essayer de détacher son pantalon. Il se leva d'un bond, l'obligeant à se pousser. D'un mouvement souple, Harry fit tomber sa robe sur lui, cachant ainsi son excitation.

« Il y a un problème, Monsieur Potter ? demanda le professeur McGonagall, s'approchant tout en leur lançant des regards soupçonneux.

-Auc… Aucun professeur, dit Harry, les joues en feu. Est-ce… est-ce que je peux aller aux… Toilettes ? »

Sa directrice de maison le fixa d'une manière perçante puis lança un regard soupçonneux à Malfoy. Elle finit par hocher de la tête et, tout en ignorant le regard amusé de son voisin de table, Harry se hâta de sortir, essayant de ne pas courir.

Sortit de la classe, Harry n'hésita plus et partit en courant. Il surgit dans les toilettes comme un diable hors de sa boîte et alla s'enfermer dans une cabine. Là, il s'appuya contre la porte, haletant. Malfoy l'avait touché ! Malfoy l'avait caressé ! Malfoy l'avait chauffé ! Malfoy !

Désespéré, Harry poussa un gémissement plaintif. Le pire, c'était qu'il l'avait très bien chauffé. Il ne pourrait plus rien faire, à présent, il devait se soulager. Aucune image ne pourrait enlever l'envie qu'il avait. Hésitant un peu, il finit pourtant par relever sa robe et détacher son pantalon. Il regarda un instant la cuvette des toilettes puis souleva le couvercle. Il s'assit sur la planche, une jambe de chaque côté de la lunette. Ainsi, il était sûr de ne pas en mettre partout. Il lui suffirait de se pencher en avant et, avec de la chance, le plus gros irait dans la cuvette.

Satisfait de son idée, Harry tira sur son boxer pour en dégager son sexe dressé. Il le découvrit entièrement puis, doucement, commença à le caresser, ses yeux se fermant doucement. Ses mouvements étaient lents, peu pressés. Il savourait le plaisir qu'il ressentait, sa main libre s'aventurant sous sa chemise pour caresser son torse. Un léger gémissement lui échappa et il accéléra la vitesse de sa main. Renversant la tête en arrière, il se prit à repenser à Malfoy. Un frisson le parcourut et il stoppa le mouvement de son poignet.

Doucement, il sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe et la fixa. La rougeur habitant ses joues augmenta et il se releva, il baissa plus son pantalon et son boxer et s'installa de nouveau sur la lunette des toilettes. D'une voix faible, il murmura les sortilèges de vibration et d'allée et venue. Il déglutit légèrement puis, avec douceur dirigea sa baguette vers ses fesses.

'_Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?_ se demanda-t-il. _Oh et puis merde !'_

Avec lenteur, il commença à enfoncer la baguette en lui, un frisson le parcourant quand il sentit l'objet vibrer. Il finit par le lâcher et la baguette se mit à aller et venir, tout en tremblant. Harry poussa un long soupir de plaisir et recommença à se caresser. Il appuya son torse contre le mur en face de lui, incapable de rester parfaitement droit. Sa main libre recommença à parcourir son torse alors que la seconde accélérait sur sa verge, de même que la baguette magique. Un léger cri échappa à Harry qui sentait son corps frémir autant que l'item magique.

Jamais il n'avait imaginé que cela puisse être aussi bon ! Sa baguette s'enfonçait en lui au rythme qu'il voulait et passait là où il voulait. Il sentait la vibration étendre le plaisir qu'il ressentait alors que sa main, qui lui parut soudainement très douce, continuait son allée et venue sur son membre déjà prêt à exploser. Il se mordit la lèvre, ses hanches bougeant follement alors qu'il se sentait proche. A la dernière minute, il pensa à diriger son sexe vers le bas, sauvant de justesse sa chemise et ses cuisses. Il ne put retenir son cri de plaisir alors qu'il jouissait, sa voix se brisant sous la satisfaction.

Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, Harry reprit sa baguette, annulant un sortilège. Il balbutia un enchantement de nettoyage sur sa personne, effaçant toute trace de ce qu'il avait fait ainsi que de la sueur qui le couvrait. Prenant un morceau de papier toilette, il essuya le bois de son instrument pour ensuite se redresser. Il tira la chasse d'eau, referma le couvercle des toilettes, remit son pantalon et s'assit dessus.

Le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti faisait encore trembler son corps. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé un aussi grand bonheur qu'en jouissant. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi les garçons étaient si attiré par tous ce qui pourraient leur procurer des sensations. Avec un sourire, il se demanda si se serait aussi bon avec son balai. Sous cette pensée, il rangea sa baguette dans sa robe de sorcier et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de se recoiffer.

Se rappelant soudainement son cours de métamorphose, il s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte, mais se figea en rencontrant une paire de prunelles grises amusées.

« Alors Potter ? demanda Malfoy, les bras croisés. C'était bon ? »

**oOooOooOo**

A suivre…

Naaaaan, je suis pas sadiiiiiqueuuh…

Ou alors juste un peu ! Loll

Hésitez pas, donnez des commentaires, je suis preneuse ! (et pis ça inspire beaucoup !)


	3. De l’utilité de la cape d’invisibilité…

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Titre :** Mœurs et coutumes des sorciers Poudlardien.

**Base :** Discussion avec Akroma.

**Degré de perversité :** Très très… Très élevé !

**Résumé :** Ce qu'il se passe dans les vestiaires de Quidditch demeure un mystère… Enfin ! Presque… Slash HP/DM

**Note IMPORTANTE :** Ceci est très très pervers. Si vous êtes pudique, si vous ne supportez pas l'homosexualité ou simplement les lemons, je vous conseilles (voir ordonne) de faire demi-tour illico et de partir aussi loin que possible de ce lieu ! Merci d'avance !

**Note moins importante :** L'auteur de cette fic était malade en écrivant ça !... Veuillez compatir !

**Autre note:** Ouais, encore une! J'ai sincèrement la flemme de faire les RAR, désolée... Je les ferais ce Week-end, au mieux... Au pire, je les ferais pas! Lolll! Mais là, aujourd'hui... TT.. Trop la flemme!

**oOooOooOo**

**Chapitre 3 :** De l'utilité de la cape d'invisibilité…

Pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité, Harry fixa son ennemi de toujours. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Avait-il tout entendu ? La panique se répandit en lui comme un poison.

« Si tu te poses la question, Potter, dit-il, je suis là depuis… Mhmm… Quelques minutes. Et le cours de Métamorphose est terminé. Tes amis ont pris tes affaires. Je t'annonce également que nous avons un travail de groupe à faire, tous les deux… Raison pour laquelle je suis venu te chercher aux toilettes… Il est dommage que je n'ai pas pu t'aider… »

Il eut un léger sourire alors qu'il quittait sa pose nonchalante pour s'approcher d'Harry qui recula.

« Mais ce n'est que partie remise, n'est-ce pas Potter ? dit-il, continuant de s'approcher. La prochaine fois, je pourrais t'aider… »

Harry savait que le mur des toilettes allait le bloquer. Il gémit, angoissé, lorsque son dos rencontra la surface dure. Malfoy, lui, sourit d'avantage et s'approcha de lui.

« Ne fais pas celui qui ne me désir pas, Potter, dit-il, plaçant une main de chaque côté de son visage. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie… Je l'ai très bien _sentit_, tout à l'heure… »

Il sourit, rapprochant son visage de celui d'Harry.

« Blanche Neige, dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Comment va-t-on t'appeler, maintenant que tu as succombé ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Par mon nom, ce serait… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Les lèvres de Malfoy venaient de le couper, d'une manière inattendue. La bouche du blond exerçait une légère pression contre celle d'Harry. Celui-ci voulut se retirer, mais il ne put se contrôler. Sans le vouloir, il ouvrit la bouche sous l'insistance de la langue de son ennemi. Un long frisson parcourut tout le corps d'Harry, plus puissant encore que lorsqu'il avait jouit. Il émit un long gémissement et ses bras se passèrent autour de la taille de Malfoy, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Il ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi il s'éloigna du mur pour permettre à son ennemi de toucher ses fesses, pourquoi il ne le repoussa pas quand les lèvres et la langue chaudes du blond s'égarèrent dans son cou. Pourquoi il suivit son mouvement de hanches, pourquoi il avait chaud, tellement chaud… Et tellement envie de plus, tellement envie…

« Harry ? » appela une voix, le faisant revenir à lui.

Il sursauta vivement et se sépara de Malfoy. Les yeux brillants et les joues rouges, celui-ci haletait tout autant que lui. Il le regardait avec une expression si intense qu'il sut qu'il y serait passé, si quelqu'un n'avait pas appelé à l'extérieur des toilettes.

« Harry ? appela de nouveau la personne, Harry l'identifiant aussitôt. Tu vas bien ? »

Il dut se racler la gorge pour parler.

« Ou… Oui, Hermione, ça va, dit-il. J'ai juste eu une petite indigestion…J'ai du trop manger au petit déjeuner… »

La jeune fille, proche de la porte, émit un son agacé.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas avaler ce toast… Il était de trop. Tu crois que tu peux suivre les autres cours ? »

Les yeux de Malfoy scintillèrent. Aucun des deux n'avaient bougé, ils se fixaient, proche, mais bien moins que quelques minutes avant.

« Sans problème, dit Harry. Laisse-moi juste le temps de me rincer la bouche…

-D'accord, je t'attends… »

Harry sourit et se dirigea vers le lavabo. Il ouvrit l'eau et, tout en regardant son ennemi, alla happer le jet pour prendre une longue gorgée. Il s'en écarta, se lava les mains, puis ferma le robinet. Il finit par quitter des yeux le blond, pour se diriger vers la porte, mais une main saisit son poignet.

« Ce n'est que partie remise, Potter, dit-il. Crois-moi… »

Harry se contenta de dégager de sa poigne et quitta les toilettes. Jamais, il ne fut plus heureux de voir Hermione.

**oOooOooOo**

Il passa le reste de la journée à réfléchir. A essayer de trouver une solution. A comprendre ses réactions. Bon sang, c'était Malfoy ! Draco Malfoy ! Ce sale petit prétentieux, ce couard, ce connard ! Comment pouvait-il être à ce point excité par lui ? Comment avait-il pu le laisser faire ? Le laisser le toucher ? Et surtout, comment avait-il pu apprécier ?

Le soir même, alors même que ses amis le laissaient enfin tranquille et qu'ils étaient tous en train de discuter tranquillement dans leur dortoir, Harry se mit à Parler de Malfoy.

« Dean ? appela-t-il, attirant l'attention de tous, dans le dortoir. Dis-moi… Malfoy… T'as testé ? »

Il y eut un long silence dans la pièce.

« Nan, dit Dean. Je suis hétéro, tu sais… Je me renseigne sur les gens de l'école, parce que j'aime bien savoir qui est quoi, qui est avec qui… Mais j'ai jamais touché à Malfoy. »

Harry resta un long moment silencieux.

« Et y'a quelqu'un, ici, qui a touché à Malfoy ? »

Il n'y eut que des non en réponse à sa question.

« Et vous connaissez quelqu'un qui a touché à Malfoy ? »

Les garçons prirent le temps de la réflexion.

« Ben… On dit que Brent Fallay, de Serdaigle, a couché avec… Mais c'est qu'un racontar, personnellement, j'y crois pas, dit Ron. Ce gars est trop moche… »

Harry les regarda tous.

« En clair, personne ne sait avec qui Malfoy a couché ! »

Les autres haussèrent les épaules.

« Il paraît qu'il ne veut pas qu'on sache avec qui il couche… Il interdit formellement à ses conquêtes de se vanter…

-Ce qui montre combien ce Brent est un menteur ! renchérit Ron.

-Mais sinon, non, on sait pas… On sait qu'il a eu des aventures avec quelques Serpentard, dit Neville. Mais c'est tout… »

Harry hocha de la tête.

« Et il serait possible que sa réputation… ne soit que fabriquée ? »

Le silence dura plus longtemps.

« Franchement, je crois pas, dit Seamus. Malfoy… C'est vrai, c'est un Serpentard, mais je pense pas que sa réputation ne soit que fabriquée. A mon avis, il a vraiment un grand talent pour séduire et pour baiser… »

Harry hocha de la tête. Grand talent ? Le mot était faible !

Soupirant, il se laissa retomber dans son lit.

« Pourquoi ? demanda enfin Ron. Pourquoi tu poses autant de questions ? »

Harry soupira de nouveau. Il savait bien que ça viendrait. Mais comment cacher une chose si importante à ceux qu'il considérait comme des frères ?

« Malfoy… Il m'a chauffé, en Métamorphose. »

Il y eut un bruit et Harry sentit son lit s'affaisser à quatre endroits différents.

« Et il est venu me retrouver dans les toilettes…

-Vous avez fait quoi ? demanda Seamus, curieux.

-Rien, répondit Harry. Enfin, on s'est embrassé… Et un peu touché…

-Un peu ? demanda Dean.

-Hermione est arrivée, expliqua Harry. Sinon, ça n'aurait pas été qu'un peu, je crois… »

Les quatre garçons sourirent.

« C'est cool que tu t'y mettes enfin, dit Ron. On commençait à croire que tu étais asexué… »

Les quatre garçons éclatèrent de rire alors qu'Harry grognait.

« Les gars, c'est de Malfoy qu'on parle, dit-il, se redressant. Ça vous dérange pas ?

-Ben, nan, dit Neville. Je sors bien avec Zabini ! »

Harry faillit s'étouffer.

« Quoi ?

-Puis, franchement, ça te fera pas de mal de te décoincer un peu, renchérit Dean, ne prêtant pas attention à l'exclamation de Harry.

-Sans compter que c'est un bon coup, selon les on-dit, s'exclama Dean.

-Puis tant que tu n'en tombes pas amoureux », fit remarquer Ron.

Harry les regarda, chacun à leur tour.

« Les mecs, vous êtes de sérieux malades, je vous le dis ! »

**oOooOooOo**

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla en ayant partiellement oublié tout ce qu'il avait vu ou appris ces derniers jours. Oublié un instant qu'il avait surpris Draco Malfoy en train de se masturber, oublié un instant que ses camarades de classes lui avaient donné tout un cours sur 'Comment se faire plaisir avec la magie ?', oublié qu'il s'était masturbé avec sa baguette, oublié que Draco Malfoy l'avait embrassé dans les toilettes du couloir de métamorphose et qu'il en fut heureux. Sa vie avait pris une sorte de 'normalité' du passé qu'il aimait. Mais il savait que son innocence n'allait pas durer.

Cela commença lors du cours de potion. Le professeur Snape souriait d'un air étrangement effrayant lorsqu'ils arrivèrent et Harry eut un frisson en se rappelant ce qu'il avait vu la dernière fois. Il essaya bien de l'ignorer, mais lorsqu'il découvrit sa robe pliée sur son tabouret, il blêmit et les images d'un Severus Snape couché dessus, complètement nu, en train de se faire plaisir lui revinrent brutalement. Il leva la tête vers son professeur et constata que celui-ci le fixait d'une manière presque envieuse. Harry eut l'envie brusque de s'enfuir.

Mais le pire fut incontestablement lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Draco Malfoy. Lui aussi le fixait. Mais avec cette lueur de désir clairement visible. Cette envie qui disait 'Toi et moi, dans un lit… Bientôt !'. Etrangement, il avait une folle envie de lui répondre 'Et pourquoi pas maintenant ?'. Mais il ne pouvait pas ! C'était Draco Malfoy, tout de même ! Celui-là même qui ne cessait de l'insulter. Et même si, pendant la guerre, il était de leur côté… Qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? C'était tout de même Malfoy ! Aussi excitant soit-il.

Leur échange de regard fut coupé par Snape en personne. Ce dernier ce mit entre eux et lança une œillade d'avertissement à son protégé. Harry pensa étrangement qu'ils ressemblaient à deux coqs.

« Monsieur Malfoy, dit-il. Je pense que le tableau se trouve de l'autre côté… »

Toute la classe stoppa son activité pour regarder les deux Serpentard.

« Certes, professeur, répondit Draco, souriant. Je pense que Londubat se trouve au devant de la classe, lui aussi… »

Ils se fixèrent un long moment et tout deux finirent par faire ce qu'ils devaient faire. Soit, regarder le tableau pour l'un et surveiller Neville pour l'autre. Soulagée, toute la classe se remit au travail, Harry comprit. Il sursauta pourtant lorsqu'il vit un petit papier apparaître devant lui. L'ouvrant, il faillit faire tomber son chaudron de surprise.

Sur l'image, il était représenté d'une manière assez brouillonne. Il était couché et nu, soumis à un Draco Malfoy plus qu'en forme. Au-dessus, le Serpentard avait écrit :

'_Bientôt, Potter…'_

**oOooOooOo**

En sortant de potion, Harry préféra courir. Et il sut qu'il eut raison de le faire lorsqu'il vit Malfoy se dépêcher de sortir de potion et regarder de tous les côtés après lui. Il déboulait dans les escaliers lorsque Malfoy s'aperçut de sa tentative de fuite. Conscient qu'il allait essayer de le suivre, Harry se jeta dans le hall pour ensuite prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il utilisa toute sa connaissance en passage secret pour échapper au blond et atterrit juste devant la bibliothèque. Le premier quadrimestre de la septième année leur laissait pas mal de temps libre, mais le second, pas du tout. Il n'y avait que ce jour là, pendant deux heures, que la majorité des septièmes années – et juste les septièmes années – avait du temps libre.

Comme la plupart des élèves, Harry profitait de ce temps pour rédiger ses devoirs. Seuls les étudiants comme Hermione avaient le courage d'y aller tous les jours. Harry et ses amis s'y rendaient une fois par semaine, voir deux si le temps était contre eux. Il savait que Malfoy connaissait ses habitudes et viendrait là. Ça ne l'empêcha pas, lorsqu'il le vit passer la porte et se diriger vers lui, de grimacer d'un air agacé.

« Malfoy, je travail, fiche-moi la paix ! »

Le concerné lui fit un léger sourire moqueur.

« Très cher Potter, je te rappelle que nous avons un travail de groupe, tous les deux…Et je n'ai pas envie d'attendre que tu sois décidé à travailler… Ainsi… Je propose que nous nous y mettions… »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et referma son manuel d'enchantement. Autant pour le sortilège de tête en bulle. Il savait le faire, bien sûr, mais l'expliquer avec les termes scientifiques… De toute façon, ce n'était pas un grand devoir…

« Bon, c'est quoi, ce devoir ? demanda-t-il, tout en regardant Malfoy s'asseoir à sa table.

-L'importance de la métamorphose en cas de Survie.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Harry, horrifié. Mais ça va nous prendre des heures ! »

Malfoy eut un large sourire.

« Je sais, oui », dit-il, ravi.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber sur son banc. Comment pouvait-il faire un tel devoir ? Alors qu'il en avait des tas à côté !

« Panique pas, Potter, dit soudainement Malfoy. On a exactement un mois pour le rendre… »

Harry se redressa aussitôt, l'air ravi.

« Cela dit, fit Malfoy avec rapidité, nous allons déjà établir le sommaire. Ainsi, nous pourrons nous partager le travail. Nous n'avons pas toujours les mêmes moments de libres, il est donc mieux de pouvoir le faire séparément. Une semaine avant la rentrée du devoir, nous nous rencontrerons pour la mise en commun et ce sera bon. Compris ? »

Harry acquiesça, toujours aussi ravi. Il perdit très vite son air joyeux.

« C'est quoi, le piège ? dit-il, soupçonneux.

-Quel piège ? demanda Malfoy.

-Celui que tu es censé mettre en place pour réaliser le dessin que tu m'as envoyé ? »

Le Serpentard sourit.

« Je ne mélange jamais travail et plaisir, Potter, dit-il. Cela dit, le travail peut être récompensé et je ne dirais pas non contre un petit cadeau de ta part… »

Harry faillit crier en sentant un pied se glisser entre ses jambes.

« Malfoy ! dit-il, essayant d'empêcher le pied de continuer sa caresse. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je te chauffe, quelle question… M'envoyer en l'air dans la bibliothèque est un de mes plus grands fantasmes… »

Harry rougit et se retint de gémir. Malfoy savait très bien se servir de son pied. Surtout sur les érections.

« Ce n'est pas Mon fantasme ! dit-il, bougeant le pied du blond et reculant.

-Menteur, répliqua Malfoy… Fais pas autant de bruit et veille à ce que personne ne t'entende ! »

Et sur ce, le blond se glissa sous la table. Harry haussa un sourcil et il laissa échapper un léger cri lorsque deux mains le forcèrent à se rapprocher de la table. Il essaya de tout son être – ou peut-être pas tant que ça – d'empêcher Malfoy d'ouvrir son pantalon. Mais le blond avait une volonté de fer – et des doigts habiles – et la fermeture de son pantalon ne résista pas. Et lui non plus. Il devait avouer que la peur que tous les septièmes années tournent la tête vers eux était également une motivation à ne pas faire d'esclandre. Même s'ils étaient entourés de trois rayons et qu'il tournait le dos à tous les élèves, il n'avait pas envie que tout le monde sache que Harry Potter était en train de se battre avec Draco Malfoy parce que celui-ci…

Parce que celui-ci caressait doucement son érection alors libérée de son pantalon et de son boxer avec la paume si douce de sa main. Un gémissement – qu'il dissimula en toux – lui échappa et ses ongles griffèrent la table de la bibliothèque. Il gigota légèrement, essayant d'échapper à la main si délicieuse de Draco. Mais il s'avoua vaincu lorsqu'une langue douce passa sur toute sa longueur. Il se mordit vivement la lèvre, essayant de retenir tous les sons, alors que la langue de Draco se mettait à taquiner le gland rougit. Difficilement, Harry s'empêcha de glisser de sa chaise.

C'était bon. C'était délicieux… C'était une torture ! La langue passait et repassait… Et les lèvres se mêlaient à la caresse. Harry ferma les yeux et glissa une main sous la table pour caresser les cheveux de Draco. Doucement, ses hanches se mirent à bouger, au même rythme que les mouvements de tête du blond. La chaise grinçait doucement, si bien que Draco l'obligea à cesser de bouger. A la place, il augmenta le mouvement de sa bouche et de sa langue. Harry émit un léger gémissement. Tout autour de lui, les choses commençaient à disparaître. C'était flou. C'était exaltant. C'était…

Il se mordit si fort la lèvre qu'il en saigna. Sous la table, il put sentir son ennemi de toujours avaler sa semence avant de s'écarter. Il sentit les doigts replacer son sexe et refermer son pantalon. Puis, doucement, Draco Malfoy réapparut. Il se passa une langue mutine sur les lèvres et Harry frissonna. Il était encore dans un autre monde. Un monde où il jouissait sous l'assaut de la langue d'un Serpentard très doué. Celui-ci souriait tout en rangeant ses affaires. Il s'approcha de Harry et se pencha à son oreille.

« Je ferais le sommaire moi-même et je t'enverrais ce que tu devras faire… Travailler avec toi est impossible… »

Et sur ces mots, il l'embrassa avant de partir d'une démarche sensuelle, laissant derrière lui un Harry Potter hagard.

**oOooOooOo**

Foutu… Il était foutu et il le savait ! Il venait de sombrer totalement… A moins qu'il n'ait déjà sombré depuis longtemps ? Depuis qu'il avait vu Malfoy – devait-il vraiment l'appeler Malfoy – se masturber dans les vestiaires de Quidditch ? Allez savoir.

Dans tout les cas, il n'en pouvait plus ! Cela faisait seulement deux jours que Draco – il pouvait se permettre d'être intime – s'était glissé sous la table de la bibliothèque, pour son plus grand plaisir. Trois jours qu'il ne cessait d'y penser. Trois jours qu'il se masturbait trop souvent en pensant au blond. Trois jours que le Serpentard en question tentait de le coincer… Trois jours qu'il se promenait avec sa cape d'invisibilité sur le dos pour lui échapper. Et si cela marchait parfaitement bien pour l'instant, il savait qu'il finirait par ne plus pouvoir lui échapper. Il le savait car, alors qu'il était enfin visible, assis à la table des Gryffondor pour le souper, il sentait sur lui le regard du blond aux yeux gris. Il sentait son désir pour lui jusqu'à la table… Et il avait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler.

« Tu devrais coucher avec, dit soudainement Ron, le faisant sursauter. Ça le ferait cesser et on pourrait tous manger sans avoir l'impression qu'il va venir t'étendre sur la table et nous offrir un spectacle Porno ! »

Harry hoqueta.

« Ron, c'est Malfoy !

-Et alors ? fit le rouquin. Un trou, c'est un trou ! »

Le brun dévisagea son ami, choqué.

« Ce n'est pas qu'un trou ! dit-il, vexé.

-En l'occurrence, si, intervint Seamus. Sauf… Si tu as des sentiments… »

La plupart des garçons le fixèrent. Harry déglutit.

« Des sentiments ? Pour Malfoy ? Moi ? Jamais ! Enfin… C'est Malfoy, j'ai des sentiments pour lui, oui… Je le respecte. C'est mon ennemi. Mon adversaire. Je…

-Il a des sentiments, dit Ron, l'air horrifié. Merde alors !

-On est foutu ! dit Seamus. Il est foutu…

-Je sens que ça va être drôle, dit Dean, l'air enchanté. L'idylle Harry/Draco… Ça va être répandu dans le monde entier… Je pourrais même en faire des livres. _'Le Drarry ou Observation de deux Némésis amoureuses'_. Ça devrait être au moins un best Seller !

-Ça suffit ! dit Harry, se levant. Je ne l'aime pas, je le respecte, ce n'est pas la même chose ! »

Les autres le regardèrent en coin.

« C'est vrai, dit Seamus. Comment aimer un Malfoy ?

-Quelqu'un de si prétentieux ? grogna Ron

-Monstrueux ! renchérit Dean

-Insensible ! précisa Seamus.

-Arrogant ! », lâcha Ron.

Harry siffla.

« Vous allez arrêter, oui ? Il n'est pas que ça !

-Oh, vraiment ? demanda Seamus, moqueur. Et qu'est-il ? »

Le brun prit le temps d'y réfléchir, inconscient des regards moqueurs échangés.

« Et bien, je pense qu'il n'est pas si prétentieux. C'est vrai qu'il se vante beaucoup, mais il ne le fait que quand on est là et je suis sûr que c'est pour nous ennuyer plus qu'autre chose. En outre, il n'est pas insensible ! Vous n'étiez pas là quand il a tué Dumbledore. Il n'est pas insensible, ok ? Il cache juste bien ses sentiments… Et il n'est pas monstrueux. Il est assez bien foutu. Quant à son mental, je ne saurais trop… Quoi ? »

Il avait remarqué, après un moment, que les autres souriaient, de plus en plus amusés.

« T'es perdu, mon pauvre vieux, dit Ron, l'air ennuyé. Bon sang, Malfoy dans la famille… Déjà de savoir qu'on avait des liens éloignés, ça m'était pénible, mais alors là… »

Harry frappa sur la table de son poing.

« Je n'ai aucun sentiment amoureux pour Draco Malfoy, dit-il les dents serrées. Alors maintenant, fichez-moi la paix avec ça ! »

Il se leva, rageur, pour quitter la Grande Salle. A peine avait-il atteint les portes qu'il vit Draco se lever. Il fronça les sourcils et partit en courant, comme à chaque fois. Habilement, il enfila sa cape d'invisibilité tout en courant, puis se plaqua contre un mur brusquement. Il vit Malfoy passer puis s'arrêter. Il le vit regarder un peu partout, puis pester contre 'La foutu rapidité de ce satané Gryffondor'. Et enfin, il partit, à son grand soulagement.

Appuyé contre le mur, il attendit cinq minutes puis partit à son tour, se dirigeant vers les premiers escaliers qu'il apercevait. Fuir Draco n'était pas amusant. Au fond, il devait admettre qu'il avait envie de ne pas le fuir. Qu'il avait envie, justement, de l'attendre. De refaire encore et encore ce qu'ils avaient fait dans les toilettes. Dans la bibliothèque. Une rougeur folle envahit ses joues alors qu'il commençait à monter les escaliers. Il devait cesser d'y penser. Ça n'aidait en rien… Mais Malfoy était tellement…

Un long frisson le parcourut et il se sentit de nouveau excité. Il dut maudire pour la centième fois sa libido. C'était Malfoy ! Malfoy… Draco… Avec ses cheveux blonds… Sa peau blanche… Son corps svelte. Ses petites fesses… Son sourire mutin… La lueur dans ses yeux… Harry frissonna de plus belle. Il devait vraiment cesser d'y penser. Cesser de croire des choses… Mais il ne croyait rien, de toute façon ! Il avait juste envie de lui, c'était tout. Il n'avait aucun sentiment.

Pensif, Harry s'arrêta. Aucun, vraiment ? Un gémissement le coupa dans ses réflexions. Etonné, il se tourna vers le couloir un peu plus haut. Mais qui donc pouvait bien gémir dans ce couloir là ? Curieux, il gravit les quelques marches qui l'en séparaient et s'introduisit dans le couloir. Il s'arrêta un instant, incertain. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de s'y rendre… La dernière fois qu'il avait surpris quelqu'un, ça n'avait pas vraiment aidé…

Mais la curiosité fut la plus forte. Avançant dans le couloir, il repéra bien vite la pièce d'où s'échappaient les sons. La porte était entrouverte, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il les entendait si bien. Discrètement, il la poussa un peu plus et sentit sa gorge se serrer brusquement.

Voilà donc pourquoi Neville n'était pas au souper. Ainsi que la preuve de ce qu'il avait avancé ! Car on ne pouvait pas nier qu'il sortait avec Blaise Zabini quand on les découvrait tout les deux, en train de faire l'amour sur un banc, dans une salle de classe désaffectée. Mortifié parce qu'il faisait, Harry ouvrit la porte un peu plus encore. Il y avait quelque chose de presque envoûtant à contempler le corps sombre de Zabini aller et venir sur la peau blanche de Neville. Quelque chose de magique, presque. Neville avait entouré la taille de son amant de ses jambes et passé ses bras autour de son cou. Il levait les hanches, alors que Zabini abaissait les siennes et ils gémissaient tous les deux, transportés par le plaisir.

'_Il a de jolies fesses, le Zabini, pensa Harry, qui rougit aussitôt. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je fous encore, moi ?'_

Gêné, il osa regarder une dernière fois. Blaise s'était légèrement redressé, dévoilant le sexe dresser de Neville qu'il caressait doucement, faisant presque crier le jeune homme. Celui-ci se mit à l'exhorter pour qu'il aille plus vite, le suppliant presque d'une voix cassée par les cris. Le Serpentard, souriant, n'accélérait pas, jouant visiblement avec sa sensibilité, ce qui le faisait enrager.

« Je te hais ! » cria Neville, alors qu'il donnait un coup de hanche plus fort, désespéré.

Blaise rit, tout en s'enfonçant en lui avec plus de force.

« C'est ça, dit-il, gémissant ensuite. Et moi, je t'aime. »

Neville se cambra alors, se répandant entre eux. Blaise se tendit à son tour et il bougea encore une fois ou deux avant de venir à son tour. Harry recula discrètement – il avait complètement oublié qu'il était invisible – et sortit dans le couloir. Il s'éloigna en marchant, car courir aurait fait trop de bruit et puis, il n'en avait pas envie. Il ne comprenait plus rien à rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que, pendant un vague instant, quand Zabini avait dit je t'aime… Il avait eu l'espoir complètement fou et incongru qu'un jour, Draco Malfoy lui dise la même chose, en faisant l'amour, lui aussi.

**oOooOooOo**

A suivre…

Et voilààà! On se dit rendez-vous au 20 Octobre pour la suite des aventures de notre pauvre Ryry... Car pauvre il est, avec moi comme 'meneuse de vie'... Mouahahaha!


	4. De l’utilité de la pluie…

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Titre :** Mœurs et coutumes des sorciers Poudlardien.

**Base :** Discussion avec Akroma.

**Degré de perversité :** Très très… Très élevé !

**Résumé :** Ce qu'il se passe dans les vestiaires de Quidditch demeure un mystère… Enfin ! Presque… Slash HP/DM

**Note IMPORTANTE :** Ceci est très très pervers. Si vous êtes pudique, si vous ne supportez pas l'homosexualité ou simplement les lemons, je vous conseilles (voir ordonne) de faire demi-tour illico et de partir aussi loin que possible de ce lieu ! Merci d'avance !

**Note moins importante :** L'auteur de cette fic est malade. Veuillez compatir !

oOooOooOo

**Chapitre 4 :** De l'utilité de la pluie…

Après une longue semaine, Harry avait tellement bien fuit Malfoy que celui-ci s'était résolu…à lui envoyer des lettres. La première qu'il reçu fut en défense contre les forces du mal. Il était en train de prendre note d'un air discret lorsqu'un morceau de parchemin apparut devant lui. Il eut une moue et ne regarda même pas autour de lui. Il savait d'où ça venait, alors pourquoi se fatiguer à chercher. Discrètement, il ouvrit le morceau de papier et déglutit. Malfoy s'était appliqué, pour ce dessin là.

_Es-tu donc si gêner que tu n'oses même plus m'approcher ? Où te fais-je tant d'effet que ma simple vue te fait partir ? _

_Dans tous les cas, Potter, il nous faut nous rencontrer. La bibliothèque, après le cours. Et ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferais rien, cette fois. Enfin… J'espère._

Harry frissonna. La bibliothèque. Il n'avait pas osé y remettre les pieds. Il avait fait ces devoirs en suppliant Hermione. Ça avait assez bien marché, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande de l'aide pour la huitième fois. Mais Malfoy lui demandait clairement, à présent. Il déglutit et hésita avant de répondre un rapide 'ok'. Après tout, il pourrait se défendre. S'il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas le forcé. Le problème était sans aucun doute qu'il voulait !

Un clic se fit entendre et il sursauta en découvrant une autre lettre. Fronçant les sourcils, il ouvrit le parchemin. Aucun dessin, cette fois. Juste des mots.

_Tu es beau quand tu rougis, on te l'a déjà dit ?_

Le brun dut retenir un grognement.

_Tu rougis parce que mon dessin te choque ou parce que tu es excité ? Moi, je le suis, en tout cas… Comme à chaque fois que je te regarde. Qu'est-ce qui se cache sous cette robe de sorcier ? A quoi ressemble ton corps ? As-tu quelques marques spécifique, autre que ta cicatrice ? J'aimerais pouvoir étudier ta peau. Etudier ce qui te fait plaisir. Ce qui te fait jouir. Me donneras-tu cette occasion ? Je crois que non. _

_Dommage !_

Harry frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Il prit sa plume et eut un sourire. Par écrit, cela lui semblait soudainement bien plus facile.

_Et si moi je connaissais déjà un peu ton corps ? Si je savais que tu as de très jolie fesse et un corps alléchant ? Si je savais que j'apprécie tes gémissements ? Si je te disais que je t'aurais bien aidé, ce soir là… Enlevé un certain balai pour le remplacer par… autre chose ?_

Amusé de sa réponse, il leva sa baguette et le papier disparut pour apparaître devant un Draco Malfoy souriant. Harry l'observa alors qu'il lisait les mots. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à le voir blêmir, Malfoy souriait d'avantage. Il attrapa rapidement sa plume, la trempa dans l'encre et se mit à écrire avec rapidité. Quand il eu terminé, il leva sa baguette et le morceau de parchemin apparut devant Harry. Celui-ci eut une moue et, avec méfiance, ouvrit le papier.

_Content que mon show t'ait plus… Je t'en refais un quand tu veux… Cela dit, j'aurais préféré ton sexe au balai. La prochaine fois, n'hésite pas !_

Et en dessous, un autre dessin… de balai ! Harry rougit et gigota sur sa chaise. Il lança un regard agacé au blond et ce dernier sourit, parfaitement conscient de son effet.

oOooOooOo

La Bibliothèque était, à la grande horreur de Harry, presque déserte. Il eut beau se répéter que Malfoy avait dit qu'il ne lui ferait rien, il s'approcha pourtant de la table du blond avec raideur. Celui-ci le vit arriver et le fixa, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Bon, dit-il, quand Harry fut enfin devant la table. Assis-toi, Potter…Nous avons des choses importantes à faire. »

Bien qu'avec hésitation, Harry obéit.

« Non non, dit soudainement le blond. Plus près. On ne peut pas travailler si tu es si loin ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se rapprocha. Il se mit à côté de lui, à contre cœur.

« Bien, dit Draco. J'ai fait la liste des thèmes à aborder, regarde. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je croyais que tu devais juste m'envoyer ma partie du travail, dit Harry, sans prendre la liste.

-Oui, mais j'ai décidé de te demander ton avis. Ce qui est tout a fait honorable de ma part ! Maintenant, regarde cette liste ! »

Harry eut une moue mais obéit. Il baissa la tête, lisant les noms des thèmes avec attention. Il finit par s'en écarter, hochant de la tête.

« Ça me semble bon, dit-il. On le coupe en deux et on prend chacun un morceau ?

-C'est le mieux à faire », dit Draco.

D'un mouvement de la main, il obligea le parchemin à se déchirer en deux parties. Chacune d'elle abordait dix thèmes.

« Demain, c'est samedi, fit remarquer le blond. J'ai un match contre Serdaigle. Mais Dimanche, y'a rien. Ça te tente de venir travailler ici ? Je ne te ferais rien non plus…

-Tu n'avais pas dit qu'on travaillait chacun de notre côté ? demanda Harry, faisant la moue.

-Si, répliqua Draco. Mais autant profiter des moments de libre. Et puis… passer du temps à la bibliothèque avec moi n'est pas si mal, non ? »

Harry frémit en sentant une main courir sur sa cuisse, main qu'il enleva aussitôt.

« Malfoy, arrête ! ordonna-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? questionna l'autre. Tu aimes ça, Potter. Pire que tout, tu en as envie. Tu as envie de moi, alors pourquoi ne pas le faire ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas répondre, de toute façon, car il ignorait les raisons de son refus.

« Pas avec toi, dit-il simplement. Je veux pas, c'est tout… Pas… »

Il se tut. Pas sur un coup de tête. Par pour un simple désir. Pas… pour du sexe ? Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi fleur bleue.

« Pourtant, je ne te répugne pas, dit Malfoy, recommençant à faire passer sa main sur sa cuisse.

-Non, dit Harry, rougissant. Non, c'est vrai. Je te trouve pas mal, en fait… »

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit.

« Alors pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils et enleva la main pour se lever et prendre son morceau de parchemin.

« Parce que je suis un Gryffondor, Malfoy, dit-il. Ou tout simplement parce que je suis moi. Et que je ne veux pas juste m'envoyer en l'air… »

Il s'éloigna dans les rayons, conscient que le Serpentard le suivait. Celui-ci l'obligea à s'éloigner de la porte et le tira dans un rayonnage désert. Avec des livres de potions. Il le plaqua contre une étagère et le fixa.

« Et tu veux quoi, alors, Potter ? Une demande en mariage ? Un amour éternel ? Je peux pas te donner tout ça et tu le sais ! »

Harry le repoussa.

« Je ne veux pas tout ça, mais je veux que ce soit un peu plus qu'un simple désir. Qu'une envie de se faire plaisir.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? Tout le monde se fait plaisir… Seul ou à plusieurs.

-Je ne suis pas tout le monde ! répliqua Harry. »

Draco eut un sourire moqueur, presque méprisant. Il le poussa contre le mur au fond de l'allée et se colla contre lui.

« Tu n'es pas comme tout le monde, Potter, mais tu es humain, dit-il, ses lèvres alors perdue dans son cou. Tu es humain… »

Il bougea des hanches et Harry eut un frisson d'envie. Il se retint de toutes ses forces, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'onduler à son tour, après quelques mouvements du jeune homme contre lui.

« Malfoy, murmura-t-il. Je ne…

-Tais-toi », répliqua le blond.

Et il l'embrassa pour le faire taire. D'abord d'une simple pression des lèvres, puis, avec lenteur, en allant titiller sa langue de la sienne. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient dans les toilettes, Harry enroula ses bras autour de sa taille pour le presser contre lui. Ils continuèrent de bouger leur hanche, se frottant l'un contre l'autre. Un long frisson leur échappa et ils bougèrent avec un peu plus de force. Cela ressemblait presque à une sorte de lutte, aux yeux de Harry. Sauf que jamais, il n'aurait pu ressentir autant de plaisir à une lutte.

Comme la dernière fois, la bouche de Draco se glissa dans son cou alors qu'il lui écartait les jambes et le soulevait. Ils émirent le même gémissement face à la position et continuèrent de bouger. La chaleur les envahissait brusquement alors que leur bouche se cherchait de nouveau. Pourtant, presque avec désespoir, ils entendirent des pas s'approcher et se séparèrent pour simplement se regarder, haletant. La vieille Mme Pince arriva alors, les regardant avec surprise puis méfiance.

« Etiez-vous en train de vous battre ? leur demanda-t-elle, visiblement peu soucieuse des regards ampli de désir qu'ils s'échangeaient.

-Non, madame, répondit finalement Harry, tout en continuant de fixer le Serpentard. Malfoy et moi échangions un avis sur un livre… »

La bibliothécaire eut une moue.

« Et c'est ça qui vous faisait faire tant de bruit et qui vous a mit en sueur ? Je suis vieille, pas stupide. Allez vous battre ailleurs ! »

Les deux garçons cessèrent de se regarder pour quitter la rangée, sous l'œil méfiant de la vieille dame. Malfoy alla reprendre ses affaires alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers la sortie, espérant ainsi lui échapper. Sans espoir, le blond le rattrapa alors qu'il essayait de sortir sa cape d'invisibilité de son sac.

« Ce n'est pas terminé, Potter, dit Draco, lui attrapant le poignet.

-Si, c'est terminé, Malfoy, dit Harry, se défaisant de sa poigne. En fait, ça n'a jamais commencé…

-Tu me désirs, merde, c'est quoi, ton problème ? »

Harry serra les dents. C'était quoi, son problème ? Si seulement il le savait !

« Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche, Malfoy. Ne m'approche plus et puis c'est tout ! »

Il partit en courant. Etrangement, pour une fois, Malfoy ne le poursuivit pas.

oOooOooOo

La grande Nouveauté de la septième année était certainement le cours du Vendredi après-midi. Toute cette partie de la journée était réservée à l'association des cours. Ainsi, ce Vendredi là, les élèves de Septième année se rendirent à la salle des associations, placée dans une aile assez isolée du château. Ils furent assez étonnés de découvrir que, exceptionnellement, les nombreuses tables alignées avaient disparu pour laisser place à des coussins duveteux et des matelas épais.

« Entrez, entrez, dit le professeur Flitwick. Enlevez vos chaussures et entrez ! »

Bien qu'étonné, les élèves obéirent, laissant leur sac et leur chaussure à l'entrée. Ils grimpèrent sur les matelas et s'approchèrent d'un pas difficile.

« Installez-vous tous, dit le petit homme, souriant. Aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement, le professeur McGonagall et moi allons vous présentez un film. Normalement, vous auriez du avoir un cours commun en défense contres les forces du mal et potion, mais suite à quelques difficultés, vos professeurs ne peuvent vous les présenter. Ce sera la semaine prochaine. Et donc, en attendant, nous allons vous présenter cette technique si étrange et plaisante qu'est le cinéma dans le monde moldu. Installez-vous tous. »

Toujours ébahit, les élèves ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et s'étendirent sur le sol, parmi les coussins. Ils étaient proches les uns des autres et, voyant le regard de Malfoy, Harry préféra s'accoler de près à ses amis. Sans quoi, il savait qu'un lit aussi géant, bien que couvert d'élèves, risquait de lui donner des envies, voir une certaine témérité. Entouré de Ron et de Seamus, il se sentait presque en sécurité.

« Je veux que cela soit bien claire, dit le professeur McGonagall. J'attends de vous une analyse de ce film. Une réflexion intelligente sur la manière dont les moldus perçoivent notre magie selon cette séance. Nous vous demanderons trois rouleaux de parchemins. »

Il y eut un vacarme assourdissant face à cette demande, mais le professeur McGonagall gagna le silence en faisant retentir une détonation.

« Et pas de discussion ! dit-elle, intransigeante. A présent, regardez et en silence ! »

Certaines élèves grognèrent pour la forme, mais ils obéirent tous. L'après-midi fut calme et jamais Harry n'en fut plus enchanté. Etrangement, Malfoy ne tenta rien. Il sentit bien sur lui un regard oppressant, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, fixant le film plutôt que le blond. Lorsqu'ils ressortirent, la moitié des élèves parlaient déjà de la critique qu'ils allaient établir.

« Les moldus font des choses extraordinaire ! dit Ron, le sourire aux lèvres. Et les deux actrices… Waw ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si tu mets ça dans ta copie, Ron, je crains que tu ne récoltes pas de très bons points…

-Je ne suis pas idiot ! dit le rouquin. Je ne mettrais pas ça dans ma copie. Néanmoins, je le dis : elles étaient bandantes ! »

Seamus et Dean s'écrièrent d'un 'Yeah' enchanté alors qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel.

« Fais-moi plaisir, Harry, dit-elle. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas regardé que les actrices ! »

Le brun sursauta.

« Quoi ? dit-il. Mais non, quelle idée ? »

Il avait été bien trop occupé à regarder les acteurs !

oOooOooOo

C'était presque comme un rêve ! Pas une seule fois, Draco Malfoy n'avait tenté de lui reparler. Pour l'instant, en tout cas. Et cela lui allait très bien. Assis dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, occupé à observer Ron et Hermione se crêper le chignon, il savourait la tranquillité relative que lui apportait le Vendredi soir. Juste avant de se rappeler que le dimanche suivant, il allait devoir retrouver Malfoy dans la bibliothèque. Il eut une moue et se renfrogna.

« Un souci, beau Griffy ? » demanda Seamus, tout en se laissant tomber à côté de lui.

Harry se décala pour lui laisser place.

« Je dois retrouver Malfoy, dimanche », dit-il, l'air sombre.

Seamus sourit d'un air amusé.

« C'est toujours pas réglé, avec lui ? »

Harry grogna en réponse.

« Je prends ça pour un non, dit philosophiquement l'irlandais. Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas… sauter le pas ? »

Harry regarda un instant ses deux meilleurs amis se hurler dessus.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas, avoua-t-il. J'ai terriblement envie de lui… Surtout depuis que je l'ai vu dans les vestiaires… Mais… Traite moi de fille si tu veux, je veux pas que ça se passe comme ça avec lui. Juste pour soulager un besoin… Il mérite mieux que ça. Et moi aussi ! »

Seamus souriait d'un air amusé.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas l'aimer ? » dit-il.

Harry rougit.

« Non…. Non, je ne pense pas. C'est juste… Je l'ai toujours considéré, tu sais ? Du fait que c'était… le seul adversaire à ma hauteur.

-Peut-être sera-t-il le seul amant à ta hauteur… ? »

Harry le regarda d'un air étrangement pensif.

« Peut-être, dit-il. Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai jamais essayé avec personne d'autre !

-Personne ? s'étonna Seamus. Pourquoi n'essayerais-tu pas ? »

Harry rougit aussitôt.

« Ben… Heu… Je suis pas très dragueur et… »

L'irlandais se mit à rire.

« Pas besoin d'être dragueur, Harry, dit-il. Franchement, tout le monde serait intéressé par toi… Ou par envie d'avoir un peu de sexe avec toi… »

Le brun gigota un peu.

« Mpfff… je sais pas… Je ne me vois pas demander ça à n'importe qui ! »

Seamus rit légèrement.

« Et moi, je ne suis pas n'importe qui… »

Harry sursauta, le regardant en coin. Il rougit aussitôt en comprenant qu'il était sérieux.

« Seam, dit-il. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Je…

-Ce n'est que pour voir, Harry, dit son ami. Juste pour voir ce que ça te fait… de faire ça avec quelqu'un d'autre. Au mieux on prend tout les deux du plaisir et ça restera un bon souvenir… Au pire, tu m'arrêtes et tu seras éclairé. »

Harry resta un instant immobile, hésitant clairement.

« D'ac… D'accord », dit-il.

Seamus sourit et ils se levèrent tous les deux.

« Où vous allez, les gars ? demanda Dean, occupé à jouer aux échecs en compagnie d'une quatrième année qu'il draguait depuis quelques jours.

-Je vais montrer mon nouveau magazine à Harry, répliqua Seamus. On arrive, bougez pas… »

Les autres reprirent leurs activités alors qu'ils gravissaient les escaliers. Etonnement, Harry se sentit soudainement très nerveux. C'était complètement idiot, d'ailleurs. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où Seamus comptait aller, mais certainement pas jusqu'au bout. Et il avait déjà fait des choses – seul ou accompagné – qui lui garantissaient une certaine expérience. Brouillonne, certes, mais une expérience quand même ! Et puis… C'était Seamus. Un ami de longue date. Quelqu'un de confiance !

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le dortoir, le fait que Seamus soit un ami ne l'empêcha pas d'angoisser. Pourtant, il se força à se détendre un maximum, souriant péniblement à l'irlandais.

« Comment on… Comment on fait, si les autres rentrent ?, demanda-t-il, essayant de paraître détaché.

-On fermera les rideaux du lit, répondit Seamus, s'approchant de lui. Détends-toi… Tu ne vas pas en Potion ! »

Harry sourit légèrement. Il ne s'écarta pas lorsque Seamus vint l'embrasser, répondant d'abord maladroitement à son baiser puis y allant plus franchement.

Cela lui sembla bizarre. Il avait l'étrange impression que ce n'était pas… naturel. La tension qu'il avait accumulé s'était envolée, ce n'était donc pas elle la responsable. Non, ce qui le dérangeait… C'était qu'il ne réagisse pas comme avec Malfoy. Il n'avait pas cette folie qui s'insinuait dans ses veines, qui le poussait à l'embrasser plus fort, à le plaquer contre lui, à onduler contre lui, à le toucher, partout, partout… Non. Avec Seamus, c'était calme. C'était bien. Mais calme. Il se contentait de l'embrasser. Il passa mécaniquement ses bras autour de son cou. Et même lorsqu'il sentit l'érection de son ami contre son bas ventre, il ne trouva pas cela plus étourdissant. Etait-ce parce que cela se passait dans un endroit normal ? Tandis qu'avec Malfoy, cela se faisait dans les toilettes ou la bibliothèque ? Il en doutait assez…

Inconscient de ses pensées, Seamus se faisait plus osé. Ses mains passaient doucement le long du dos d'Harry, descendant peu à peu vers ses fesses qu'il serra fort. Le brun poussa un grondement appréciateur. Il aimait sentir qu'on le touchait à des endroits que personne ne se voyait frôler en public. Et même si ce n'était pas Draco Malfoy… C'était plaisant.

Sans chercher à discuter plus longtemps, il recula péniblement vers son lit, s'y laissant tomber en compagnie de son ami. Ce dernier s'assit sur lui et l'excitation commença à monter en Harry, lorsqu'il sentit cette délicieuse pression contre son sexe qui se durcit enfin. Seamus sembla ravi de le voir plus en forme et amorça un lent mouvement de hanche qui fit haleter Harry. Le jeune homme sourit face au son poussé par le survivant et retourna l'embrasser, tout en tirant sur la chemise de son uniforme.

Loin d'être en reste, Harry leva les mains et les posa sur la taille de son ami, commençant à tirer lui aussi sur le vêtement. C'était si... excitant, d'être touché, embrassé par quelqu'un. De sentir son désir contre le sien… Sa peau chaude contre la sienne. Et ses doigts qui cherchaient à défaire sa fermeture éclaire… Harry gémit de plus belle alors qu'il retournait Seamus sur le lit, se faisant ainsi plus dominant. Il se laissait peu à peu griser, essayant d'ignorer cette étrange alarme sonnant dans son esprit. Comme quelque chose lui disant qu'il devait arrêter. Comme quelque chose lui disant que ce n'était pas bien…

Sous lui, Seamus était parvenu à glisser sa main dans son pantalon. Doucement, presque tendrement, il atteignit le sexe du brun qu'il prit en main, commençant à le caresser. Harry geignit, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Seamus. Et là, il se glaça. Il lui fallut un long moment pour parvenir à s'extirper des bras de son ami. Lorsqu'il parvint à bondir du lit, il se réajusta avec vigueur, respirant vite. Derrière lui, il sentait Seamus, crispé dans le lit.

« Harry ? demanda-t-il, visiblement soucieux. Qu'est-ce que tu…. ?

-Je suis désolé, Seamus, répondit Harry. Je… Je ne peux pas. Je… Je suis désolé ! »

Sans lui laisser plus le temps de répondre, il quitta le dortoir pour surgir dans la salle commune. Les Gryffondor présent sursautèrent, le regardant passer avec surprise.

« Harry ? appela Hermione, étonnée. Où vas-tu ?

-Dehors, répondit le brun, attrapant sa cape.

-Mais, dit-elle. Harry… C'est le couvre… »

Harry n'écouta pas et clapa le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui s'insurgea contre tant de violence. Le brun ne l'écouta même pas. Il avait besoin d'air. Il avait besoin d'être seul ! Il avait besoin… Il avait envie de hurler. Il avait envie de pleurer, de frapper, de… Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il voulait ! Seamus allait le détester de l'avoir planté là. Il se détestait de l'avoir planté là. Mais il n'y arrivait pas ! Ce… Ce n'était pas bien ! Ce n'était pas la bonne personne ! Ce n'était pas Draco !

De rage face à ses pensées, Harry écarta violemment les deux portes d'entrée de Poudlard et surgit dans le parc trempé par la pluie. Sa cape n'étant pas fermée, sa chemise fut rapidement trempée. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et s'élança dans les jardins. Il voulait s'éloigner de tous les êtres humains ! Il voulait être seul et réfléchir enfin… Réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire…

Finalement, essoufflé, Harry se laissa tomber contre une façade du château dépourvu de fenêtre. Il n'y avait que des pierres. Des pierres, de l'herbe et de la pluie. Personne ne penserait à venir le chercher là, avec un temps pareil. Satisfait, il s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui, fermant les yeux.

Qu'est-ce que Malfoy lui avait fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait pour qu'il devienne fou au moindre baiser ? Au moindre toucher ? Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'il soit dégoûté à l'idée de toucher quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? Que lui ? Ce petit connard prétentieux, cet égoïste, ce beau parleur, ce…

Un gémissement désespéré franchit ses lèvres. Pourquoi l'insulter lui faisait-il aussi mal ? Blottit sous la pluie, il appuya son front contre ses bras eux-mêmes posé sur ses genoux. Il poussa un soupir, essayant de se relaxer. Essayant d'oublier. De tout oublier. Mais une cape se posa sur ses épaules et une main sur sa tête. Il sursauta et releva la tête, regardant qui se trouvait là. Il faillit rire en reconnaissant le Serpentard. Lui aussi était trempé. Il était vêtu des vêtements de Quidditch de son équipe. Et il tenait en main son précieux balai.

« Entraînement tardif, Malfoy ? demanda Harry. Ou divertissement tardif ? »

Draco eut un léger sourire narquois.

« Entraînement, Potter, dit-il, s'asseyant à côté de lui. On a match, demain… Et je tiens à gagner contre ces cancrelats de Serdaigle ! »

Harry eut un léger sourire.

« Et tu espères gagner, en plus, dit-il. Tu ne doutes vraiment de rien ! »

Malfoy rit légèrement.

« Je nous veux en final, Potter, dit-il. Je veux une finale contre toi. Une dernière finale… Contre toi ! »

Harry tourna la tête, le regardant d'un air étrange. Il le fixa pendant un long moment puis s'avança pour l'embrasser, sans se préoccuper des yeux étonnés de Malfoy. Il sentit la main du blond se plaqué contre sa joue en douceur. Mais il ne s'en alarma pas et continua de l'embrasser. De savourer sa langue et ses lèvres. Tout simplement. Pour ensuite s'en écarter, son sang en ébullition, comme à chaque fois.

« Dis-moi, Malfoy… Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, exactement ? Pourquoi me cours-tu après ? Est-ce juste parce que je t'excite ? »

Le blond le fixa d'une manière bien étrange.

« Honnêtement, Potter… Tu veux que je réponde à une telle question ? »

Harry eut un sourire.

« Oui, je le veux, dit-il. Mais tu n'y réponds pas… Cela veut donc dire que c'est important pour toi et ça me suffit. »

Draco siffla.

« Comment peux-tu affirmer une telle chose ? dit-il.

-Un Serpentard ne montre pas ses faiblesses, hu ? Suis-je ta faiblesse, Malfoy ? »

Harry se redressa légèrement et fit tomber son ennemi au sol très habilement, s'asseyant sur lui, comme Seamus l'avait fait un peu avant dans son lit.

« Il n'y a pas que du désirs, n'est-ce pas ? Toi aussi, tu ressens ça ? Cette brûlure, cette envie de me toucher ? Ce feu qui te ronge quand tu me sens… Quand tu me touches… Quand tu… me vois ? »

Draco respirait vite. Harry pouvait sentir son excitation contre la sienne et cela le fit sourire. Il se pencha, frôla les lèvres et la joue de son ennemi pour aller à son oreille. Les bras du blond entourèrent sa taille trempée par la pluie.

« Et si je te disais que j'ai embrassé Seamus, tout à l'heure ? »

Les bras autour de sa taille se serrèrent.

« Et si je te disais que nous nous sommes retrouvé dans un lit ? »

Malfoy haleta sous lui.

« Qu'il m'a touché… Là où seule ta bouche s'était égarée ? »

Le monde bougea et Harry se retrouva sous Draco, celui-ci le regardant avec deux perles incendiaires. Violemment, il alla l'embrasser, Harry se laissant faire. Il l'avait provoqué. Et il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi. Il savait juste qu'il aimait ça. Sentir la possessivité du Serpentard. Son corps trempé mais chaud contre le sien. Tous deux se mirent à bouger l'un contre l'eau, gémissant. La folie commençait à s'insinuer en eux, comme à chaque fois. Et les mains bougeaient, détachaient les pantalons et libéraient les excitations qui se rencontrèrent et s'épousèrent. Elles se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre, les faisant gémir. Ils commencèrent à bouger avec plus de force, roulant dans l'herbe trempée, s'embrassant de toute leur force, de tout leur souffle. Et ils adoraient ça !

A suivre…

oOooOooOo

Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé. J'en suis désolée.

Patience pour les RAR du chapitre précédent, je m'en occupe dans quelques instants.


	5. De l'utilité de la provocation

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Titre :** Mœurs et coutumes des sorciers Poudlardien.

**Base :** Discussion avec Akroma.

**Degré de perversité :** Très très… Très élevé !

**Résumé :** Ce qu'il se passe dans les vestiaires de Quidditch demeure un mystère… Enfin ! Presque… Slash HP/DM

**Note IMPORTANTE :** Ceci est très très pervers. Si vous êtes pudique, si vous ne supportez pas l'homosexualité ou simplement les lemons, je vous conseilles (voir ordonne) de faire demi-tour illico et de partir aussi loin que possible de ce lieu ! Merci d'avance !

**Note moins importante :** L'auteur de cette fic est malade. Veuillez compatir !

**Note de la correctrice à savoir Yami Aku** : Hum Hum alors Umbre étant momentanément indisponible, je vous poste le chapitre 5 de cette fabuleuse et amusante ffic. Umbre ne devrait retrouver le net qu'aux alentours du 30 novembre si tout va bien. D'ici là, ben, on fait avec le manque cruel de sa personne. Pour plus d'information, consulter son LJ.

Bonne lecture.

oOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 5 :** De l'utilité de la provocation.

En tout temps, les matchs de Quidditch de Poudlard avaient toujours remporté un franc succès. Et pour cette dernière année, jamais le sport sorcier n'avait été aussi adulé par les élèves de l'établissement scolaire. Il fallait dire que cette année là, c'était la dernière année d'un des plus grands attrapeurs de Poudlard : Harry Potter. Et même si le match de ce jour là ne le concernait pas, tous les élèves étaient présents. Pour la simple et bonne raison que ce match était Serpentard/Serdaigle. Et que la victoire assurait à l'équipe une finale contre les Gryffondor. Or, une finale Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter était de loin un évènement.

Avec sept ans de rivalité, les deux jeunes hommes avaient gagné une sorte de mythe pesant qui rendait la compétition plus dure encore ! Qui des deux joueurs allaient remporter ce dernier match ? Qui de ces deux hommes à croquer allaient attraper le Vif d'Or et donner à son équipe une victoire ultime qui marquerait les années futures ? La question était sur toutes les lèvres et les paris très élevés. Mais plus que tout, il fallait déjà déterminer le passage des Serpentard en Finale.

Pour l'occasion, l'école était divisée en deux couleurs. Les verts et argent… Et les Bleus et Bronze. Nombres d'élèves arboraient les couleurs qu'ils souhaitaient voir gagner. Et pour une fois en Sept ans, la majorité des Gryffondor – Harry Potter compris – arborait la couleur des Serpentard. C'était un certain choc de les voir avec des écharpes de la maison des serpents ou le visage barbouillé de peinture, mais après un moment, on s'y était habitué.

Aux côtés de Seamus, Harry, lui, se contentait de porter l'uniforme de sa maison ennemie. Il regardait Ginny et sa bande d'amies occupée à faire une chorégraphie d'encouragement pour les Serpentard. Tout le monde voulait que cette finale ait lieu. Ce qui expliquait la prédominance verte et argent. Ce qui expliquait que bon nombre de filles de Gryffondor soit sur le terrain à danser, en mini jupe et blouse si courte qu'on voyait leur ventre, pour les Serpentard. La plupart des garçons ignoraient s'ils préféraient regarder le match ou la danse sensuelle qu'offrait les Gryffondor.

Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'était qu'aucun directeur de maison n'intervenait. Le pire était que McGonagall arborait un badge 'Vive Serpentard' sur sa cape. Que Snape hurlait des conseilles à ses élèves. Que les petites culottes/strings des danseuses soient visibles à chaque mouvement et qu'elles soient vertes ! Que Hermione ait le visage barbouillé de peinture. Que Harry bandait comme un fou en regardant son futur adversaire.

Car il était excité. Très excité ! Draco Malfoy lui offrait une sensualité affolante, alors qu'il volait, qu'il faisait corps avec son balai. Il lui offrait la vision d'un jeune homme souple, beau, excitant. Un dieu dans le ciel anglais. Un dieu blond.

La veille était embourbée dans une sorte de brouillard, pour Harry. Il ne comprenait pas quelle folie s'était emparée de lui. Ce qui l'avait poussé à défier son ennemi de toujours. Ce qui l'avait poussé à se frotter contre lui. A le serrer contre lui. A l'embrasser comme si c'était sa vie. Ce qui l'avait fait gémir alors qu'il sentait l'excitation grimper et qu'ils se roulaient dans l'herbe humide de pluie, que leurs vêtements étaient trempés et leur sexe de plus en plus comprimé. Ce soir là, ils avaient joui avec de simples mouvements de hanches. Mais cela avait été de loin la plus fabuleuse expérience de leur vie ! Ou du moins, cela avait été la plus fabuleuse expérience de la vie de Harry.

Après cela, ils n'avaient échangé aucune parole. Ils s'étaient redressés et rajustés. Puis ils s'étaient regardés. Longtemps. Ils s'étaient embrassés. Peu de temps. Et ils s'étaient quittés, sans un mot. Toute la nuit, Harry avait pensé à ça. Ce qui expliquait sans doute son manque d'ardeur quant aux encouragements. Il se contentait de regarder les filles remuer leurs hanches dans un mouvement équivoque. Il les regardait… quand il ne dévorait pas un blond occupé à voler. Le pire était sans doute quand les Serpentard marquaient un but. Les filles poussaient des cris de guerre et relevaient leur blouse, dévoilant des seins colorés de vert et d'argent. La première fois, les étudiants avaient regardé les Professeurs d'un air inquiet, mais aucun n'avait réagit. Comme quoi, les priorités changeaient vraiment selon les circonstances !

Justement, un but venait d'être remarqué et la majorité des garçons reluquaient le ravissant postérieur des jeunes filles. McGonagall détournait les yeux. Si elle ne voyait pas, elle ne savait pas, après tout ! La danse reprit de plus belle, plus sauvage encore. Elles semblaient infatigables, malgré la longueur du match. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'ils étaient là. Les Serpentard menaient de 100 à 40. Ils devaient attraper le Vif. Et pour une fois, Harry regrettait de ne pas être télépathe. Car le vif, il le voyait. Mais pas son grand adversaire qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ? demanda Hermione, en avisant son air agacé.

-Il rêve ! fit-il, outré. Malfoy rêvasse et le vif est parfaitement visible ! »

Hermione tourna la tête vers le blond dont les yeux étaient perdus dans le décor. Il se déplaçait lentement le long du terrain, évitait les cognards, mais ne semblait pas concentré.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ? demanda Hermione. Il va perdre ! »

Harry grogna. Perdre… Pas question ! Il voulait sa finale, lui ! Et il savait très bien à quoi cet idiot pensait ! A la même chose que lui. Soit à tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, dernièrement.

_'Bordel, Malfoy, cesse de penser avec ta queue ! Pense un peu à nous ! A notre rivalité ! Je veux ma Finale, merde !'_

Il fronça les sourcils puis sourit.

« Hermione, dit-il. Je vais faire un truc très osé… »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard perplexe.

« Osé ? dit-elle. Osé comment ? »

Il lui sourit.

« Viens avec moi ! »

Il la prit par la main et la tira hors des élèves en furies. Tous deux descendirent rapidement des gradins, tandis que les cris de guerre des filles se faisaient entendre de nouveau : 110 à 40 !

« Harry ! appela Hermione, essoufflée. Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Attiré son attention, dit-il. Je veux attirer son attention et lui montrer où est le vif ! »

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne peux pas, Harry, c'est de la triche ! »

Le brun eut un sourire sournois.

« Pas si personne ne comprend ce que j'essaye de faire... Fais-moi plaisir et préviens les filles qu'au moment où elles entendront la chanson, elles doivent se bouger... J'entrerais en scène ! »

Sa meilleure amie fronça les sourcils.

« Tu entres en scène ? demanda-t-elle.

-Fais ce que je te dis ! »

Sans attendre, il laissa la jeune fille là et courut vers les vestiaires. Les professeurs allaient le tuer. Snape allait se régaler ! McGonagall ferait sans doute un arrêt du cœur… Mais c'était pour son bien ! Il voulait sa finale ! Un affrontement ultime contre Draco. Comme la veille dans l'herbe. Lorsqu'ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre…

Un gargouillement échappa à Harry. Il ne devait pas y penser, sans quoi, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire allait encore moins être apprécié… Amusé, il s'admira dans le miroir des vestiaires de Quidditch des Gryffondor. Il allait réellement se faire tuer. Les filles dansaient, montraient leurs seins peints et leurs sous-vêtements… Mais ce qu'il allait faire allait être bien pire ! Il espérait juste que ce cancrelat de Crivey ne prendrait pas trop de photo !

Souriant, il passa la longue robe noire qu'il avait enlevé un peu avant et sortit. Il se dirigea vers la seule ouverture du stade et regarda les filles danser. Hermione étaient auprès d'elles et leur communiquait son message. Les filles semblaient plutôt étonnées, mais elles hochèrent de la tête, tout en continuant de danser. Lorsque, brusquement, la chanson du stade actuel changea, elles se poussèrent pour laisser passer un Harry vêtu de sa robe.

Plantée au milieu du stade, Harry sentit une bouffée de peur. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça ? De faire ça devant des centaines de personne… Mais il voulait sa finale avec Malfoy ! Il la voulait vraiment !

Déterminé, il leva les yeux vers le blond qui, comme la majorité des joueurs, ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il se passait sur l'herbe. Il eut un sourire et, sous l'œil des spectateurs, enleva sa robe. Un long silence plana avant que des cris ne se fassent entendre. Des cris d'excitation ! Il rougit furieusement. Certains joueurs avaient figé. Découvrir Harry Potter complètement nu n'était pas vraiment habituel… Enfin, complètement nu ! Il fallait nuancer ! Il avait enroulé l'écharpe des verts et argent autour de sa taille et les deux pans de laine retombaient devant et derrière lui, cachant ainsi les parties intimes de son anatomie.

« Monsieur Potter ! rugit la voix de sa directrice de maison. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. C'était assez visible, non ? Il était nu – ou presque – sur le terrain de Quidditch, avec une écharpe comme cache sexe et une mission à remplir. Attirer sur lui l'attention de Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci semblait être sorti de ses rêves et regardait les spectateurs crier des commentaires pour le peu flatteur ou inquiétant. Dans tous les cas, le Gryffondor commençait à paniquer. Jusqu'à ce que l'attrapeur des Serpentard le regarde. Jusqu'à ce que ces yeux bleus se plantent sur lui.

Et un frisson monta le long de sa colonne. L'envie de provoquer. L'envie de le défier. De lui montrer qui il était. De lui montrer… Le vif d'or ! Harry eut un léger sourire que l'on pouvait qualifier de séduisant. Il prit une pose plus sensuelle et lança au blond un regard fort équivoque. Il l'aurait sa finale ! Il n'était pas sur le terrain avec une écharpe pour seul vêtement pour rien !

Prêtant enfin attention à la musique, il ne se gêna pas pour faire quelques pas qui firent légèrement bouger l'écharpe. Et il vit très clairement le regard perçant de Draco Malfoy. Il vit aussi cette lueur dans ses yeux et il sut qu'il avait gagné. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'attrapeur fonçait sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Potter ? lui cria-t-il. Dégage de ce terrain et va faire ton intéressant ailleurs ! »

Harry sourit. Il savait que ça fonctionnerait ! Tout le monde le voyait si peu habillé et ça dérangeait Draco Malfoy. Ça le dérangeait que des milliers d'yeux le voient presque nu.

« Ce que je fous, Malfoy ? Ma foi, je ne fous rien, mais ça peut s'arranger, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un frisson les parcourus tous les deux. Oh oui, ils pouvaient foutre bien des choses, s'ils le voulaient !

« Cela dit, je n'ai pas fait ça pour rien », dit-il.

Il prit un air plus sérieux et parla plus bas. Juste assez pour que Draco comprenne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques, Malfoy ? Tu ne joues pas, tu rêves ! Le vif d'Or est clairement visible, mais comme tu rêves, tu ne le vois pas ! Il va te passer sous le nez et on peut dire adieu à notre finale ! Remue-toi, bordel ! »

Draco le fixa un instant, surpris.

« Notre finale ? » demanda-t-il, comme pensif.

Harry resta silencieux. Il n'avait pas remarquer combien ce notre était étrangement… intime. Mais il n'avait pas menti… c'était leur finale !

« Oui, dit-il, plantant ses yeux dans ceux du blond. Notre finale… A nous ! »

Draco sembla un instant étrange, mais il s'éleva de nouveau sur le terrain. Et il chercha le vif d'Or. Harry eut un sourire et ramassa sa robe, dévoilant sans le vouloir, ses fesses. Les cris reprirent aussitôt et il rougit, s'empressant de rentrer alors que les filles revenaient danser.

oOoOoOo

A peine avait-il mit le pied sur les gradins qu'il fut attrapé par une McGonagall rouge de rage. Harry écopa d'une retenue, comme il le pensait. Une retenue avec Snape. Et à la vue du regard que lui lança l'homme, il comprit que cette retenue allait être difficile. Mais il ne regrettait rien. Draco se concentrait sur son jeu. Ils allaient peut-être gagner… Il retourna se poster près de ses amis qui le fixaient tous d'un air ébahi. Mais un regard leur fit comprendre de se taire et ils se concentrèrent de nouveau sur le match. Et les danseuses pour certains.

Un quart d'heure. Il fallut très exactement un quart d'heure à Draco pour repérer enfin le vif d'Or et faire gagner le match à son équipe. Aussitôt, les filles s'étaient déchaînées ! Jamais encore les Serpentard n'avaient été aussi applaudit. Cela avait de quoi leur faire peur ! Plus que peur, même. Ils partirent se réfugier dans leur vestiaire alors que, dans les gradins, les spectateurs s'apprêtaient à fêter (pour une fois) la victoire des verts et argent.

« On a déjà amener de l'alcool à la tour, dit Seamus. Ce soir, on va tous finir sous la table ! »

Les Gryffondor présent poussèrent un cri de guerre et partirent d'un pas vaillant. Tous, sauf Harry qui s'était glissé hors du troupeau. Pas qu'il ne veuille pas fêter sa victoire, mais il était toujours nu sous sa robe – avec son écharpe – et il tenait quand même à récupérer ses vêtements dans son vestiaire.

D'un pas rapide, il traversa le terrain et entra dans la salle vide des Gryffondor. Ce fut pour figer alors qu'il écoutait les commentaires de ses futurs adversaires dont les paroles lui venaient grâce à l'aération commune qu'ils partageaient.

« On va se retrouver en finale contre les Griffy…

-Je sens que ça va être d'enfer ! Faut qu'on gagne !

-Ça fait six ans qu'on perd face à eux, tu sais ? Alors gagner parce que c'est la septième…

-C'est parce que c'est la Septième qu'on va gagner ! D'ailleurs, va falloir mettre au point la… _tactique_ ! »

Par ce mot, Harry comprit très bien le sous-entendu. Tricherie. Il y eut un long silence.

« Il n'y aura pas de tactique, intervint la voix glaciale de Draco. Pour ce dernier match, pas de tactique. Du sport.

-Quoi ? fit un des joueurs. Draco, t'es pas sérieux ! Le dernier match contre les Griffy ! Faut qu'on gagne !

-Et tu crois donc que nous ne gagnerons pas sans tricher ? demanda le blond, cinglant. Il n'y aura pas de tactique. Que je sache, Je suis le capitaine et je vous dis qu'il n'y aura pas de tactique, point à la ligne. Pour ce match, il y aura du sport et on les battra. »

Le silence accueillit cette déclaration.

« Et si j'apprends qu'un seul plan a été échafaudé derrière mon dos, je vous préviens… Même si vous êtes sorti de Poudlard, vous ne serez pas en sécurité ! »

De nouveau, le silence. Harry attendit un petit moment puis, constatant qu'il n'y avait plus de discussion, commença à se déshabiller. Quand il se retrouva nu il prit la peine de laver ses jambes et ses pieds qu'il essuya avec l'écharpe avant de se vêtir de nouveau. Il était en train de renouer sa cravate quand il entendit les douches de la salle. Il régnait pourtant un tel silence… Malfoy pouvait être cassant, mais à ce point ?

Perplexe, il sortit la carte du maraudeur de sa poche et, murmurant, l'activa. Il fut surpris de ne plus voir que 'Draco Malfoy' dans la pièce à côté.

_'Il est seul et il se lave'_, lui glissa sa conscience.

Un frisson le parcourut. Draco Malfoy sous la douche. Cela promettait d'être un spectacle _Si_ réjouissant… Mécaniquement, il écarta sa robe et fourra la carte dans la poche de son pantalon. Il sortit de son vestiaire pour ensuite s'approcher de celle des Serpentard. Il n'y avait personne dans les alentours et il en était heureux. Personne ne pouvait le voir entrer, ainsi…

Discrètement, il poussa la porte pour ensuite la franchir d'un pas lent. Il s'avança dans le vestiaire pour le découvrir tout aussi dégoûtant que le sien après un match. Des serviettes traînaient partout, les joueurs avaient laissé traîner leur équipement et l'odeur de sueur était si présente qu'il grimaça.

Cependant, il oublia tout en découvrant le corps nu du Serpentard. Il lui tournait le dos et, inconscient de sa présence, se relaxait sous l'eau bien venue. Harry devinait ses yeux fermer et sa bouche entrouverte. Une langue passa sur ses lèvres alors que son regard descendait sur les épaules fines, le dos blanc et les fesses… parfaites ! Il avança encore de quelques pas et se stoppa, hésitant.

Mais l'envie était là. Déjà. Cette envie de provoquer ! Encore ! Et il s'approcha plus encore. Si bien que l'eau de la douche vint mouiller sa robe. Mais il s'en fichait. Doucement, il leva une main et la plaça entre les deux omoplates de Draco. Celui-ci sursauta et, les sourcils froncés, tourna la tête, prêt à enfoncer celui qui le dérangeait. Pourtant, quand il reconnut Harry, il déglutit. Et il ferma la bouche. Pendant un long moment, ils se regardèrent, ignorant l'eau, ignorant le temps. Puis Harry s'approcha encore et l'embrassa. Draco poussa un gémissement et le pressa contre lui. Le baiser acheva de les exciter. Comme à chaque fois. Et le corps nu de Draco n'aidait en rien. Harry sentait mieux que jamais son érection et il pensa un vague instant que, s'il était nu lui aussi, il deviendrait fou de désir de sentir totalement la peau de son éternel adversaire.

La folie qui les envahissait revint de plus en plus forte et, difficilement, ils reculèrent pour se réfugier dans un endroit plus sec. Endroit où ils se retrouvèrent couchés. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Besoin de rien. Juste de cette brûlure qui les parcourait, qui les poussait. Et Harry était plus que brûlé. Il était en cendre et fumait dans les bras du blond. Il caressait son corps, détaillant chaque partie. Sa bouche s'égarait dans son cou, sur son torse. Et chaque gémissement le transportait ailleurs, il ne savait trop où. A Draco Land, peut-être ?

La bouche de Harry descendait. Il savait ce qu'il voulait faire et, visiblement, son partenaire l'avait compris, lui aussi. Il allait le féliciter à sa manière d'avoir gagné. De lui offrir leur finale. Alors il descendit. Doucement. Tortueusement. Et son visage atteignit le sexe du blond. Celui-ci cessa de respirer, attendant. Désespérant. Puis la langue de Harry vint le caresser, sur toute la longueur et il gémit.

Concentré, Harry réfléchissait vite. Il n'avait jamais fait ça de sa vie ! Personne ne lui avait montré, personne ne lui avait expliqué. Pourtant, il léchait, doucement. Et sa langue passait à des endroits judicieux, s'il en croyait les sons produits par le blond. Enhardi, il osa le prendre en bouche, doucement. Draco poussa un léger cri suivit d'un 'putain oui' qui le fit frissonner. Sa propre main s'aventura dans son pantalon et il commença à se caresser, tout en commençant à aller et venir le long du sexe dressé. Et Draco poussait des cris de plaisir, secouant la tête alors que ses hanches commençaient à imprimer un mouvement que Harry n'essaya pas de freiner. Au contraire. Il l'avalait avec plus d'empressement, plus de confiance. Parce qu'il savait qu'il faisait ça bien. Parce que les bruits le lui disaient. Il s'attardait là où il fallait, comme Draco le voulait. Et sa main accélérait sur lui-même. Si bien qu'il jouit, quelques secondes avant son partenaire.

Troublé, il ne chercha pas à recracher. Il ne trouvait pas ça très esthétique et puis, Draco avait avalé, lui, quand il lui avait fait la même chose. Il grimaça légèrement en sentant le goût mais tint bon. Finalement, il se mit à genoux, regardant le Serpentard aux cuisses encore écartées, essoufflé. Il avait fermé les yeux et ses joues légèrement roses offrirent à Harry une vue qu'il trouva magnifique. Doucement, il rampa le long du corps blanc et Draco ouvrit deux yeux brillants de plaisir. Ils se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent de nouveau, avec plus de langueur. C'était devenu si naturel, déjà…

« Ma récompense t'a plue ? demanda Harry, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

-Putain, répondit le blond. Si elle m'a plue ? Pas qu'un peu ! T'es un vrai suceur, Potter ! Je ne te crois pas si tu ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es pas entraîné… Que c'était… ta première !

-Pourtant, ça l'était, dit-il. Mais si ma première fois est si merveilleuse, je suppose qu'avec le temps, ça sera encore mieux… »

Les yeux de Draco brillèrent de perversité.

« Je peux te servir d'entraînement, si tu veux », dit-il, ses mains allant presser les fesses du brun.

Celui-ci sourit.

« Je savais que tu dirais ça », dit-il, tout en se défaisant de son emprise pour se relever.

Il grogna en découvrant ses vêtements trempés et tâcher et, en deux sorts, régla le problème. Draco eut un léger sourire moqueur et se releva, enfilant une serviette.

« Et tu n'es venu que pour ça ? Me sucer et te barrer ? »

Harry le regarda d'un air pensif. Il n'aimait pas trop la désinvolture de Malfoy face à son acte. C'était peut-être sa il ne savait combientième fellation, mais pour lui, c'était la première. Un peu de respect, que diable !

« En fait, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu. Je suis allé me rhabiller dans mes vestiaires et en sortant, je suis entré ici. Le reste est… inspiré par toi. »

Draco eut un sourire moqueur alors qu'il entreprenait de se sécher.

« Ravi d'apprendre que je suis une source d'inspiration, Potter, dit-il, tout en allant enfiler un slip propre. Cela dit… J'aurais préféré une inspiration plus profonde et exécutée dans un lit… Avec beaucoup moins de vêtements ! »

Harry rit légèrement.

« Tu ne perds pas le nord, Malfoy, dit-il. Cela dit, pour une telle inspiration, il te faudra faire preuve de création. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras, même si je le crains un peu. »

Il replaça ses cheveux ou plutôt, essaya.

« Cela dit, ajouta-t-il, je vais te laisser. On m'attend dans ma tour pour fêter votre victoire – une première, je l'admets. Et j'en profite pour te rappeler que nous devons nous retrouver à la bibliothèque, demain… »

Draco eut un sourire pervers.

« Je n'ai pas oublié, Potter, dit-il. Tu sais que la bibliothèque est un endroit qui me plaît… »

Harry dut se retenir de retourner l'embrasser et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Bien, dit-il. Quatorze heures dans ce cas. Ainsi, ça nous laisse le temps de cuver. Bonne soirée, Malfoy… et ne fais pas trop de bêtises. »

Le blond ricana.

« Oui, maman ! »

Harry s'arrêta sur le seuil et se tourna vers lui.

« Je ne plaisante pas, Malfoy, dit-il. Je déteste partager. Et même si nous ne sommes pas un couple… Je ne supporterais pas de te savoir occupé avec quelqu'un d'autre tant que nous n'aurons pas guéri cette folie passagère qui nous squatte le cerveau. Claire ?

-Parfaitement ! répondit le blond. Et je te retourne cette affirmation. Alors cesse tes conneries avec l'irlandais ! »

Harry eut un léger sourire et se retourna, ouvrant la porte.

« Elles ont déjà cessé, dit-il. A demain, Malfoy ! »

Et sur ce, il quitta les vestiaires, se demandant vaguement à quel moment exactement son innocence était morte.

A suivre…

oOoOoOo

Chapitre terminé, la suite le mois prochain!


	6. De l’utilité… de l’écharpe ?

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Titre :** Mœurs et coutumes des sorciers Poudlardien.

**Base :** Discussion avec Akroma.

**Degré de perversité :** Très très… Très élevé !

**Résumé :** Ce qu'il se passe dans les vestiaires de Quidditch demeure un mystère… Enfin ! Presque… Slash HP/DM

**Note IMPORTANTE :** Ceci est très très pervers. Si vous êtes pudique, si vous ne supportez pas l'homosexualité ou simplement les lemons, je vous conseilles (voir ordonne) de faire demi-tour illico et de partir aussi loin que possible de ce lieu ! Merci d'avance !

**Note moins importante :** L'auteur de cette fic est malade. Veuillez compatir !

**Chapitre 6 :** De l'utilité… de l'écharpe ?

La nuit de ce samedi là, Poudlard assista à une telle démonstration de débauche que les personnages des tableaux en rougirent des jours entiers. L'alcool versé pour fêter la victoire des Serpentard était édifiant et la majorité des élèves en avaient perdu la tête. Des couples s'étaient formés, d'autres s'étaient défaits… Et le lendemain, personne ne s'en souvenait, ou presque. Il y avait toujours ceux qui avaient secrètement pris note de chaque détail, dans le but de les ressortir le moment venu, pour embarrasser leur collègue et ami.

Harry était de ceux là. Estimant qu'il avait déjà fait suffisamment de bêtise, il avait pris soin de tout soigneusement noter dans sa mémoire, profitant de son état nettement plus sain que les autres. Il n'avait bu que deux verres et ce n'étaient pas du grand alcool. Chaque couple était répertorié dans son esprit et il se délectait d'avance de la tête de sa meilleure amie lorsqu'il lui dirait qu'elle avait chauffé Ron comme jamais personne n'avait osé le faire. De son avis, il était largement temps que ces deux là se décident à s'avouer leur sentiment et s'il devait faire ressortir cette scène honteuse pour ça, alors il le ferait !

Outre cette délectation typique des corbeaux, il pouvait également se vanter d'avoir fait preuve d'une immense sagesse. Saoul, il doutait fortement de sa résistance face aux assauts répétés de plusieurs Gryffondor. S'il avait bu, il se serait sans doute retrouvé avec quelqu'un dans son lit ! Mais étant sain d'esprit, il avait évité cette position humiliante. Au petit matin, il était le seul qui se délectait de ses sifflotements. Le reste des rouge et or avait plutôt envie de le suspendre à un lustre et de lui lancer une trentaine de sortilège de mutisme. Cela dit, comme ils savaient tous qu'il avait dans son cerveau des images plus que gênantes, ils préféraient le laisser en paix, de crainte de voir ressortir des anecdotes peu flatteuses.

A quatorze heures, Harry déambulait dans les couloirs d'un pas léger. Il n'était pas spécialement pressé d'aller travailler aussi préférait-il prendre son temps. En outre, pour un dimanche, il connaissait de meilleures activités. Malheureusement pour lui, la bibliothèque finit par arriver et il entra d'un pas traînant. Il lui fallut un certain moment pour trouver son 'collègue'. Celui-ci était caché entre les trois rayons, à la même place que la dernière fois. Le nez plongé dans les livres étendus devant lui, il prenait des notes avec attention. En le voyant ainsi, Harry fut rassuré : Il n'avait visiblement pas de souci à se faire pour ce jour là.

Posant son sac sur la table, il fit un vague signe de tête au blond puis partit dans les rayons. La veille, un peu avant de boire, Hermione lui avait conseillé plusieurs ouvrages qui lui seraient très utiles pour son travail. Il se hâta d'aller les chercher puis revint s'asseoir. Draco travaillait toujours et il ne releva pas la tête lorsque Harry s'installa. Bien qu'étonné, le brun se mit au travail également.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un pied vint se frotter au sien. Il leva les yeux pour voir le Serpentard occupé à travailler, l'air de rien. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry et il répondit à la caresse sous la table. Il replongea dans son grimoire, amusé. Etonnamment, ils travaillèrent toute l'après-midi, dans un silence apaisant qui étonnait les élèves les apercevant. Aucun d'eux ne vit les pieds qui se touchaient avec douceur.

oOooOooOo

Ce ne fut que vers dix-huit heures qu'ils cessèrent de travailler. Le dos perclus de douleur à cause de leur position, ils rangèrent les livres avec un silence toujours troublant. Chacun avait considérablement bien avancé dans son travail et ils avaient échangé ce qu'ils avaient fait, pour y jeter un œil. Alors qu'Harry était en train de ranger définitivement ses affaires, il se prit à penser qu'il n'était pas si désagréable de passer du temps avec Malfoy. Du moins, quand il se tenait aussi sagement.

Mais à peine avait-il formulé cette pensée que deux mains vinrent flatter ses fesses alors qu'une bouche partait explorer son cou. Harry frissonna et s'écarta.

« Malfoy, grogna-t-il, agacé. Tu as été sage, jusque maintenant… continue donc !

-C'est parce que j'ai été sage jusque maintenant que je ne peux pas continuer ! » répliqua le blond, enlaçant sa taille pour le plaquer contre lui.

Harry eut un long frisson en sentant son désir.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, Malfoy, dit Harry, résistant difficilement à son envie.

-Parler de quoi, Potter ? Il n'y a rien à dire ! »

Harry soupira et se dégagea pour se tourner vers lui.

« Je crois qu'il y a justement beaucoup de chose à dire et tu le sais… Alors nous allons sortir d'ici calmement et nous rendre dans une salle isolée. Je veux mettre les choses aux points !

-Mais il n'y a rien à mettre au point ! » rétorqua le blond, agacé.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de prendre son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il entendit vaguement Draco pester puis prendre son sac pour ensuite le suivre. Ils passèrent à l'extérieur sous l'œil méfiant de la bibliothécaire. Sans hésiter, Harry s'engouffra dans un passage, sachant pertinemment que le blond le suivait. Il traversa encore deux longs couloirs avant d'ouvrir la porte d'une salle vide.

Derrière lui, Draco eut une moue et entra à son tour. Il posa son sac sur un banc poussiéreux et fronça du nez. Pour une raison qu'il préféra ignorer, Harry le trouva adorable. Il se secoua pourtant et se posta juste en face de lui.

« Où on va, tous les deux ? » demanda-t-il.

Malfoy haussa les épaules.

« Je sais pas, dit-il. J'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir. »

Harry hocha de la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir non plus.

« Est-ce qu'on sort ensemble ? lui demanda-t-il. Où sommes-nous juste deux mecs qui se font plaisir de temps à autre ? »

Cette fois, Draco prit plus de temps avant de répondre.

« Je sais pas, dit-il. Je pense qu'on est juste deux mecs qui se font plaisir de temps à autre. Mais je pense aussi que… nous pourrions sortir ensemble. »

Harry sentit comme un étrange frisson le parcourir.

« Le veux-tu ? lui demanda-t-il, soudain crispé.

-Ouais, répondit négligemment Draco. Ça me dérangerait pas. Tu n'es pas mal. D'un point de vue caractère, c'est supportable… Même si je ne passe pas vraiment assez de temps avec toi pour en être certain. Je pense… qu'on peut faire un essai. »

Harry eut un léger sourire.

« Donc, c'est officiel.. ? On sort ensemble ? »

Draco haussa les épaules, de nouveau. Il semblait mal à l'aise et cela amusa Harry comme jamais.

« Semblerait, dit-il. Cela dit, ne t'attends pas à ce que je te tienne par la main ou que je te roule une pelle à chaque tournant des couloirs de l'école ! Je ne viendrais pas manger à ta table non plus ! A la limite, passer mes sorties de Prés-Au-Lard avec toi… »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Draco avait pris un air détaché qui lui allait à ravir.

« Ok, Malfoy, dit-il. Voici mes règles, maintenant. Je ne viens pas manger à ta table, je ne te tiens pas par la main, je ne t'embrasse pas à tous les tournants du couloir et il n'est pas question que je m'incruste dans ta salle commune et vice versa. Cela dit… Je ne suis pas contre quelques rendez-vous ici et là… »

Draco eut un rire moqueur.

« Ça risque de faire un couple bizarre, tout ça…

-Je suppose, dit le brun. Mais je pense que nous devrions laisser faire le temps. Aucun de nous n'est certain de ce qu'il veut. Le mieux est encore d'essayer et de voir. Commençons doucement d'abord, on avisera ensuite… »

Draco leva un sourcil sceptique et s'approcha de lui. Il écarta ses cuisses pour se placer entre et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Tu veux vraiment commencer doucement ? demanda-t-il. Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu… raté ? »

Harry eut une grimace comique.

« Je faisais référence aux nombres d'heures passées ensembles ! Pas à ce que nous ferions pendant ce temps… »

Draco eut un léger sourire et l'embrassa. Le même frisson parcourut le dos d'Harry. Non, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour Draco Malfoy. Non, il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait la priorité sur lui – car c'était ce qu'ils avaient obtenu, en vérité. La priorité sur l'autre. La certitude qu'aucun des deux n'irait voir ailleurs – il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il avait toujours tellement envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser et plus encore. Mais il n'aimait pas trop y penser. Alors il se laissa faire. Parce qu'il en mourrait d'envie et parce qu'il adorait toucher, sentir le blond. Et surtout, parce que c'était terriblement bon !

oOooOooOo

C'est avec une sorte d'agacement qu'Harry échappa aux bras – et au corps – d'un Draco Malfoy bien décidé à le posséder entièrement. Non pas qu'il n'en eût pas envie, mais il avait une retenue à assumer. Elle ne s'était pas faite la veille, pour la simple raison que le professeur Snape se devait de surveiller – participer – la folie des élèves suite à la victoire. Mais ce soir là, Harry ne pouvait plus y échapper. Ainsi, une demi-heure après leur conversation, il s'était glissé hors de la salle de classe, débraillé, encore assez excité et surtout, frustré. Cela dit, l'image de Snape l'aida énormément à se calmer. Surtout quand il ajouta McGonagall à l'équation.

Comme à chaque fois, il entra dans la classe à l'heure pile. Il n'avait nul envie de faire du zèle en commençant sa retenue plus tôt ! Pourtant, quand il entra dans la salle, il eut soudainement peur. Le sourire de Snape ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Son professeur souriait, d'un air presque machiavélique. Il attendait son entrée en matière avec beaucoup de jubilation. Trop !

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry se présenta devant son bureau, angoissé.

« A l'heure, Potter, comme toujours, dit l'homme, narquois. Voilà qui est bien, étant donné le travail que je vais vous donner à faire. »

Harry s'empêcha de justesse de lui demander des explications. A la place, il resta sereinement debout devant lui, attendant d'autres explications.

« Vous allez me nettoyer toute la salle, lui répondit Snape. Et je veux que vous utilisiez ceci, pour cette tâche… »

Il lui lança une simple petite brosse à récurer. Harry haussa un sourcil. Autant lui demander de nettoyer la Grande Salle avec une brosse à dent ! Il se retint de grimacer et fit un pas en direction du placard pour aller chercher un seau et de l'eau savonneuse. Il fut pourtant arrêté par un tissu laineux qui lui atterrit sur la tête. Surpris, il tira le vêtement et découvrit une écharpe aux couleurs des Serpentard.

« Ai-je oublié de préciser que vous nettoierez cette salle vêtu en tout et pour tout de cette écharpe ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Pardon ? dit-il, croyant halluciner.

-Vous m'avez parfaitement bien entendu, répliqua l'homme. Vous allez vous déshabiller et vous vêtir de la même manière qu'hier. Il est normal, je pense, que la cause de votre retenue soit appliquée pendant celle-ci… »

Harry fronça les sourcils et grogna.

« Et si je refuse ? dit-il.

-Alors vous aurez une autre retenue. Et cela, jusqu'à ce que vous obéissiez ! »

Le Gryffondor dut se retenir de le frapper.

« Et si je vais me plaindre au directeur ? dit-il.

-Faites donc. Je nierais tout en bloc. Et, franchement, Potter, je doute que l'on croit un élève face à un professeur… »

Harry serra les dents. Difficilement, il posa l'écharpe et la brosse sur un banc à côté et tira sur sa robe pour l'enlever. Face à lui, Snape le fixait, attentif. Les yeux de l'élève irradiaient de colère alors qu'il enlevait sa cravate rouge et or suivit de sa chemise. Torse nu, il prit soin de nouer l'écharpe autour de sa taille avant d'enlever ses chaussures. Il tira sur ses chaussettes, les fourra dans les poches de son pantalon qu'il fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Sur sa chaise, Snape gigota légèrement. Il dut se retenir de grogner de mécontentement face à la fausse retenue de son professeur. Il était certain que son vibrator fonctionnerait à plein régime, pendant qu'il nettoierait.

Péniblement, Harry fit glisser son boxer qui atterrit au sol. Il se pencha de manière à garder ses parties intimes couvertes et ramassa ses vêtements qu'il plaça sur une table, pour ne pas les mouiller en nettoyant.

« Content ? dit-il, provocateur.

-Ravi, précisa Snape. A présent, Potter, au travail ! »

Harry dut se mordre la lèvre. Ce sale petit pervers le dévorait des yeux. Il le regardait alors qu'il allait chercher le seau, ses yeux ne se dérangeant pas pour s'arrêter sur chaque partie de son corps. Jamais Harry ne s'était sentit aussi humilier de sa vie et ce fut pire lorsqu'il du se mettre à genoux pour frotter le sol, l'écharpe s'écartant de temps à autre pour révéler ses fesses.

Les mains crispées sur la brosse, il essaya d'ignorer la respiration haletante de son professeur. Il essaya d'ignorer le bruit qu'il faisait en se caressant. Car même si le bureau empêchait de voir ce qu'il faisait réellement, Harry n'était pas dupe. Et il avait envie de hurler et de partir en courrant. Pourtant, il s'acharnait à nettoyer. Ses mains étaient rougies à force de forcer sur la brosse et ses genoux lui faisaient mal. Finalement il entendit son professeur haleter plus fort et il frémit. Cet enfoiré s'était touché en le regardant ! Il donna un coup de brosse plus fort, presque rageur.

« C'est bon, Potter, dit Snape. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller et partir ! »

Harry sursauta. Il n'avait fait que la moitié de la salle, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. D'un bond, il se redressa et alla enfiler ses vêtements sous l'œil moqueur de son professeur. Quand il fut vêtu, il voulut sortir, mais Snape le rappela.

« Ceci restera entre nous, Potter, dit-il. Si j'entends le moindre mot à ce sujet…

-Menacez-moi donc, Snape, dit-il, faisant preuve d'un manque de respect flagrant. Je ne me laisserais pas faire. J'ai accepté cette petite comédie pour vous contenter et ainsi être débarrassé de vous. Mais une seule autre tentative sur ma personne, une seule autre affaire de ce genre et je vous dénonce. Entre un ancien mangemort – même si espion – et le Survivant et vainqueur, je doute qu'on vous choisisse. Sur ce, bonne soirée, Professeur. Au plaisir de ne jamais plus vous servir de fantasme ! »

Et il sortit sans laisser le temps à l'homme de répondre, le dégoût lui nouant la gorge.

Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs, il dut se retenir pour ne pas exploser. A la place, il préféra regagner le hall d'entrée et pousser les portes d'entrées pour sortir à l'extérieur. Il soupira en sentant la fraîcheur du soir sur sa peau et inspira profondément. Ses nerfs en avaient subit un coup. Il n'avait jamais été humilié ainsi et il espérait bien ne plus jamais avoir à subir ce genre de scène. Sur cette pensée, il se dirigea vers le coin où il était allé, quelques jours plus tôt. Celui-là même où il avait provoqué Draco pour la première fois.

Doucement, il s'y assit pour entourer ses jambes de ses bras et poser son menton sur ses genoux. Il ne savait pas encore comment ni quand, mais Snape allait lui payer cet affront ! Il n'était pas un objet sexuel ! Surtout pour lui ! La colère bien présente, il inspira plus vite, regardant le ciel dépourvu de nuage. Pour une fois qu'il souhaitait qu'il pleuve, il fallait qu'il y ait des étoiles !

Il en était à maudire tout ce qui l'entourait lorsqu'une écharpe verte et argent se posa sur ses épaules. Harry faillit hurler alors qu'il tournait la tête, mais il sursauta en voyant Draco, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, près de lui.

« Tu vas attraper froid, crétin, dit-il, ne le regardant pas.

-On est en mars, fit remarquer Harry.

-Et alors ? demanda le blond. Il fait frais et t'es en robe fine… T'es vraiment un inconscient, Potter ! »

Harry le regarda un petit moment puis sourit. Il se leva pour aller s'appuyer contre lui. Là, il défit l'écharpe et l'enroula autour du cou de son petit ami ainsi que du sien.

« Et toi, t'es en chemise, c'est pire ! »

Le blond marmonna et resta immobile. Harry ne sut pourquoi, mais il lui en fut étrangement reconnaissant. Un sourire joua sur ses lèvres et il se permit d'appuyer sa tête sur l'épaule du blond.

« Tu me prends pour un appui-tête, Potter ? demanda-t-il.

-Tais-toi un peu, répliqua le brun. Et laisse-moi profiter ! »

Le blond haussa un sourcil, voulant dire 'Profiter de quoi ?'. Mais Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder le ciel déjà sombre. Il aurait bien répondu, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge et dans sa tête où ils se répétaient en boucle.

'_Profiter de ta présence…'_

A suivre…


	7. De l’utilité des cours associés…

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Titre :** Mœurs et coutumes des sorciers Poudlardien.

**Base :** Discussion avec Akroma.

**Degré de perversité :** Très très… Très élevé !

**Résumé :** Ce qu'il se passe dans les vestiaires de Quidditch demeure un mystère… Enfin ! Presque… Slash HP/DM

**Note IMPORTANTE :** Ceci est très très pervers. Si vous êtes pudique, si vous ne supportez pas l'homosexualité ou simplement les lemons, je vous conseilles (voir ordonne) de faire demi-tour illico et de partir aussi loin que possible de ce lieu ! Merci d'avance !

**Note moins importante :** L'auteur de cette fic est malade. Veuillez compatir !

oOooOooOo

**Chapitre 7 :** De l'utilité des cours associés…

« Les jours passent, mais ne se ressemblent pas, marmonna Ron, avachit sur la table des Gryffondor. Ou un truc du genre… N'est-ce pas, Harry ? »

Le brun, tout aussi avachi, sursauta. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on s'adressât à lui. Il fallait avouer que, depuis une heure, voir plus, son ami rouquin était occupé à faire connaissance avec la langue d'Hermione. Aussi pensait-il avoir la paix et le loisir de baver joyeusement et en silence sur un certain Serpentard blond.

« Tu dis, Ron ? demanda Harry, essuyant sa lèvre inférieur avec sa serviette de table.

-Nan, rien », répondit son ami, retournant à sa rêverie.

Harry grogna. Quel intérêt de le sortir de son mirage si c'était pour ensuite l'ignorer ? Offensé, il préféra tourner le dos à Ron et reprit sa pensée là où il l'avait laissée : Comment empêcher Draco Malfoy de le violer ?

Une moue apparut sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. Cela faisait déjà – ou seulement, ça dépendait du point de vue – cinq jours qu'ils étaient ensemble et il ne se passait pas un instant, pas une heure sans que le blond ne se débrouille pour lui envoyer une illusion sur leurs éventuelles occupations horizontales ! Et autant ne pas parler des nombreux rendez-vous clandestins qu'ils avaient eu, ceux-là même où Harry avait du faire preuve de prouesse incroyable pour ne pas se retrouver chevauché par un Serpentard bien décidé et surtout, fort excité !

La raison de son salut ? La prestance et l'application dont Harry faisait preuve pour 'apprendre' les plaisirs charnels. Car tous les soirs, Harry demandait à Draco de lui apprendre quelque chose. Et si Draco désirait lui apprendre l'accomplissement même des jeux sexuels, Harry le lui refusait !

'_Il faut garder le meilleur pour la fin !'_, disait-il.

Et bien que déterminer à l'avoir, Draco se pliait à sa volonté et lui enseignait l'art de faire plaisir. Avec ou sans objets ! Et Harry étant un très bon élève, le blond y trouvait son compte. Il l'y trouvait même très bien, s'il en croyait les nombreux cris qu'il avait arrachés à son amant la veille.

Mais le plus important dans tout ça, c'était que le Vendredi était arrivé. Et ce Vendredi là, c'était Le soir. Le soir où Draco n'avait plus rien d'autre à enseigner au brun que l'ultime leçon, celle-là même qu'Harry avait évité de son mieux. Pourquoi l'évitait-il ? Mais par peur, pardi ! Il avait déjà couché avec des filles, par le passé. En fait, il avait couché avec une fille et il était tellement saoul qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus du tout ! Mais il n'avait jamais rien fait avec un homme ! Et même s'il s'était montré plus osé ses derniers jours, il n'en avait pas moins peur. Au contraire ! Pour avoir sucé le sexe de Draco, il savait très bien que sa première fois n'allait pas se passer sans douleur !

Mais il lui restait encore quelques heures avant de passer si promptement à la casserole et, bien que le regard du blond sur sa personne lui indiquât que les heures passeraient vite, il n'en restait pas moins accroché à ces quelques heures.

Et quelles heures ! Ce jour là, comme l'avait annoncé le professeur McGonagall, ils avaient un cours de Défenses lié aux Potions. Et si cela n'enchantait pas vraiment Harry d'avoir le professeur Snape toute l'après-midi, il se posait pas mal de question concernant le rapport avec la défense. Bons nombres d'élèves s'étaient lancés en conjecture, concernant ce cours. Les septièmes années avaient dressé une liste de possibilité, mais une seule semblait persuadée du sujet du cours : Hermione Granger. Et la Gryffondor se gardait bien de tout révéler, au grand agacement de tous les élèves.

Mais après bien des angoisses, le cours était enfin là. Ils allaient l'avoir dans quelques minutes à peine et, déjà, les élèves se levaient pour rejoindre la salle. Constatant cela, Harry gigota sur sa chaise. Il remarqua vite que ses amis étaient repartis en apnée et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je vais déjà en cours, les gars ! dit-il. A bientôt… »

Sans surprise, il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il grogna et préféra quitter la salle, son sac encore lourd tapant contre sa hanche au rythme de ses pas. Il n'était pas contre le couple de Ron et Hermione, mais parfois, il rêvait sincèrement de leur aplatir la tête l'une contre l'autre pour leur apprendre à ne pas l'écouter. Et ça ne faisait que trois jours qu'ils étaient ensemble ! Il n'avait pas fini de souffrir !

Sur cette pensée, il continua d'avancer, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à interpeller Seamus et Dean parlant au bout du couloir, une main surgit d'un placard et il s'y retrouva aspiré. Il sentit le mur contre son dos et voulut protester, mais deux lèvres qu'il connaissait bien se plaquèrent contre les siennes.

Dés lors, son cerveau perdit toute logique et il ne fut plus que frémissement et gémissement. Tout contre lui, Draco le serrait, leur corps alors si proche que même une feuille ne pouvait s'infiltrer. Les mains du blond passaient sur son corps, le rendant presque fiévreux, comme à chaque fois. La passion, la folie que ressentait Harry ne s'était jamais amoindrie malgré le temps, à sa grande surprise. Chaque contact avec Draco l'accentuait au contraire.

« Putain, Potter, gémit Draco, contre ses lèvres. Ce que j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir… »

Harry geignit contre le blond et le serra contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Les lèvres du Serpentard se posèrent délicatement contre son cou et son oreille, le faisant encore trembler.

« Tu ne pourrais pas m'appeler par mon prénom, de temps en temps ? »

Draco sourit contre sa peau.

« Tu sais que je préfère le dire dans certaines circonstances, dit-il. En outre, j'estime que nous ne sommes pas encore assez intime que pour le dire… Mais ce soir, ça sera réglé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ondula des hanches et Harry dut se retenir de lui ordonner de régler ça tout de suite.

« Je commence à me demander s'il n'y a que ça qui t'intéresse… »

Contre lui, le blond grogna de mécontentement.

« Bien sûr qu'il n'y a que ça, Potter, dit-il. C'est pour ça que je te colle depuis une semaine, je te ferais signaler ! Et c'est pour ça que je t'enseigne chaque soir une nouvelle méthode pour me rendre complètement fou ! Pour ça que je passe mon temps à te regarder… J'ai envie de toi, est-ce un crime ? Je ne pourrais penser à autre chose qu'une fois que je serais apaisé ! »

Harry pouffa.

« Qui te dit que tu seras apaisé après ce soir ?

-Absolument rien ! répondit Draco. Ainsi, j'ai bien l'intention de te garder avec moi aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et l'écarta légèrement de lui. Il l'embrassa avec plus de douceur, mais cela dégénéra rapidement et il dut le repousser.

« On a cours, Malfoy, dit-il.

-Et alors ? dit-il. On a qu'à le rater !

-Je ne veux pas, répliqua Harry. C'est un cours trop mystérieux. De toutes façon, on se voit ce soir, non ? »

Draco sourit et l'embrassa de plus belle. Sa main vint passer entre les jambes d'Harry, le faisant frissonner et gémir.

« Es-tu sûr de vouloir aller en cours, cher Harry… »

Un autre son échappa au brun à l'évocation de son nom.

« Cer… Certain, dit-il, tremblant.

-Tu n'es pas ce qu'on pourrait dire en état, se moqua Draco.

-Ça s'arrangera, répondit Harry, le poussant de nouveau. Faut qu'on aille en cours ! »

Draco grogna mais reprit son sac.

« Trop raisonnable, tout ça ! dit-il, se rajustant. Mais bon, j'attendrais ce soir… »

Harry sourit et referma sa robe avec attention.

« Je sors en premier, dit-il. A bientôt ! »

Et, avec un dernier baiser, il s'échappa du placard, de crainte de ne pas pouvoir résister plus longtemps.

oOooOooOo

Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs en direction de la classe, Harry ne put que penser aux paroles de son futur ou presque amant.

'_J'ai envie de toi, est-ce un crime ? Je ne pourrais penser à autre chose qu'une fois que je serais apaisé !'_

Cette phrase même le dérangeait. Qu'était-il pour le Serpentard ? Tenait-il à lui ou à ses fesses ? Il commençait à se poser trop de question ! Il commençait à se trouver des ressemblances avec les midinettes les plus stupides de l'école ! Néanmoins, il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas envie de servir de simple plan cul. Loin de là, même…

Et il ne voulait surtout pas comprendre pourquoi il ne voulait pas simplement être un plan cul… Non, surtout pas !

Apitoyé – tant par ce qu'il s'était passé avec Malfoy et par le cours en perspective – Harry se rendit dans la salle en traînant les pieds. Il croisa Snape et accéléra, agacé de le voir détailler sa silhouette. Ce fut pour croiser le regard d'un Draco Malfoy déterminé. Il finit par courir se réfugier auprès des Gryffondor, se laissant tomber auprès de sa meilleure amie.

« Salut Harry, dit-elle. Un souci ? »

Le brun la regarda comme si elle était une extraterrestre.

« Hermione, dit-il. Snape me fait du rentre dedans et Malfoy est mon petit ami officiel depuis presque une semaine ! Et ce soir, je vais peut-être avoir l'honneur de coucher avec lui. Mais non aucun souci ! »

La jeune fille le regarda un instant, fixement. Puis elle sourit.

« J'en étais sûre ! dit-elle. Ce n'était pas normal que tu gigotes autant sur ta chaise, il y a quelques jours, à la bibliothèque… »

Harry rougit brusquement.

« Tu… Tu as tout vu ?

-Disons que je t'ai vu bouger étrangement. Honnêtement, Harry, ta chaise couinait ! »

Le brun laissa son front tomber sur la table, geignant avec désespoir.

« Hermione, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Son amie lui sourit.

« Uniquement ce dont tu as envie, Harry, répondit-elle. Uniquement ce que tu as envie…

-Mais je ne sais pas ce que je veux ! dit-il. Malfoy… Il me plaît, tu sais ? Mais je n'ai pas envie de servir de plan cul, tu comprends ? »

Hermione eut l'air un instant pensive. Elle finit par sourire.

« Je crois que ce cours va t'être utile, dit-elle. Tu n'as qu'à bien écouter. »

Harry resta sous le choque. Quoi ? Le cours ? Mais… Il lui confiait un point important de sa vie et tout ce qu'elle disait c'était 'Tu n'as qu'à bien écouter le cours ?'. Il fit retomber son front contre la table, restant ainsi jusqu'à ce que, soudainement, le silence tombe. Il releva alors la tête et vit Snape faisant le tour des bancs pour déposer devant les élèves un petit flacon marqué d'une étiquette. Harry grimaça en reconnaissant son propre flacon que Snape posa, non sans le fixer un long – trop long – moment.

Quand enfin, le professeur de potion eut fini de distribuer les potions, il alla s'isoler dans un coin et n'en bougea plus. A la grande horreur de Harry, il le fixait. Tout le monde se tourna pourtant vers le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, alors posté juste à côté d'un immense objet protégé d'un drap grisâtre.

« Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, dit-il. Cela fait longtemps que je cherche l'occasion de vous offrir ce cours. Après maintes discutions, j'ai enfin le plaisir de vous présenter l'un des objets magique les plus intéressants du monde sorcier… »

Il tira sur le drap et la surface pâle d'un miroir se fit voir. Les élèves poussèrent un son d'étonnement alors qu'Harry, lui, cherchait une corde pour se pendre. Le miroir du Rised… Il ne manquait plus que lui !

« Quelqu'un sait-il ce qu'est ce miroir ? »

Les élèves échangèrent des regards alors qu'Hermione, trois Serdaigle, deux Serpentard et un Poufsouffle levaient la main.

« Monsieur Jardu ? demanda le professeur.

-C'est le miroir du Rised, répondit le Serdaigle interrogé. Il a la réputation de montrer à tous ce qu'il désire le plus au monde. »

Le professeur sourit.

« Exactement, dit-il. Cinq points pour Serdaigle. Et à votre avis, quelle est la potion que vous avez du produire avec le professeur Snape et qui va être utilisé sur ce miroir ? Et surtout, pourquoi ? »

Cette fois, seule Hermione tendit la main.

« Miss Granger, bien entendu », dit l'homme.

Celle-ci se leva.

« Le miroir du Rised montre ce que l'on désire. Mais combiné à la potion de révélation animée, le miroir du Rised ne fait plus du tout la même chose. Il devient un peu… Comme les télévision moldue. Il montre une série d'image de notre vie combinée à une chanson. Les deux sont destinées à nous faire réfléchir sur quelque chose d'important à nos yeux. En outre, sans la potion, nous sommes seuls à voir ce que le miroir nous montre. Avec elle, toutes personnes présentent peut y assister !

-Bien ! Quinze points pour Gryffondor. A présent, nous allons tester vos potions… sur ce miroir. Tous vos noms ont été placés dans ce chapeau. Je vais pécher au sort et la personne désignée ira verser sa potion sur le miroir – sans oublier d'y ajouter un cheveu au préalable – et ensuite, nous observerons les résultats… »

Le professeur s'approcha du chapeau dans lequel il fourra la main. Aussitôt, la plupart des élèves se mirent à gigoter sur place.

'_Pas moi, pas moi, pas moi, pas moi'_, pria Harry.

Mais au moment où il pensait ces mots, il vit clairement son professeur de potion faire un mouvement de baguette en direction du chapeau. Aussitôt, le professeur de défense poussa un cri victorieux et sortit un petit papier.

« Aha ! dit-il. Nous commençons fort ! Harry Potter ?! »

Le brun faillit hurler. Il voulut se lever et hurler à la triche. Mais face à tous les regards de ses camarades, il n'osa pas et se contenta de s'approcher, son flacon en main. Jamais il ne souhaita autant que son flacon de potion soit mauvais. Jamais il n'espéra autant l'avoir raté… Il s'approcha du miroir du Rised tout en arrachant un de ses cheveux qu'il fit tomber dans le flacon avec un air morose. Il vit sa potion tourner au rouge et grimaça. La peste. Elle était réussie, pour une fois.

D'un mouvement souple, sans oser regarder ce qu'il voyait dans le miroir, il jeta la potion sur sa surface. Il ne se passa au début rien. Le liquide coula tout le long du verre puis ruissela le long de son montant. Elle se mit soudainement à grimper le long de son encadrement et deux yeux rouges semblèrent apparaître au-dessus de la grande arche. Un frisson secoua Harry qui s'éloigna de quelques pas. Lorsqu'il rencontra un banc derrière lui, il s'arrêta et attendit, comme tous les autres.

Soudain, alors que tous désespéraient, une musique entraînante se fit entendre et la surface se troubla. Une image apparut doucement, celle d'un petit garçon aux grands yeux verts innocent. Il se tenait debout sur une estrade et regardait un autre, tout aussi petit que lui, aux cheveux gominés et à l'air arrogant.

Et une succession d'image défila alors, des images que Harry redécouvrait avec une sorte d'étonnement. Malfoy et lui en première année, occupés à se tester, Malfoy et lui en seconde, alors qu'il se cachait dans l'armoire de Barjow et Beurk et que le blond s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir – il l'avait vu ! Il l'avait vu et il n'avait rien dit ! – Malfoy et lui en troisième, alors qu'il tombait de son balai et que le blond affichait un air horrifié. La quatrième année, lors du bal de Noël. Ils dansaient l'un derrière l'autre, sans même s'en apercevoir, se frôlant inconsciemment. La cinquième année, où un simple regard de Harry troubla Draco et fit tomber le verre de vin qu'il faisait léviter lors de sa buse d'enchantement. La sixième, lorsqu'ils se virent dans les toilettes, Malfoy en larmes. Et où, pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry eut l'envie de le consoler. L'année de la guerre, au moment où Harry ouvrit les portes de la cellule d'un Draco Malfoy mince, blessé, sale… Moment où il détacha sa cape et où il l'étendit sur son dos avec douceur pour caresser sa joue et le serrer contre lui. Le procès de Draco, où Harry se leva avec rage pour le disculper…

Tout ça pour en venir à l'image des toilettes. Harry en eut un long frisson dans le corps. Ils dégageaient un tel érotisme… Une telle passion… La même que celle de Neville et Blaise. Exactement la même. Et la scène dans la bibliothèque – il entendit des 'ouuuh' moqueurs – alors que Malfoy le forçait à passer ses jambes autour de sa taille. La scène laissa Harry chamboulé. Pouvait-on vraiment exprimer autant de ferveur avec _seulement_ du désir ? S'il n'avait pas vécu cette scène, il aurait juré que les deux hommes l'un contre l'autre s'aimaient réellement… Le tout s'arrêta lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, se fixant encore. Avec ce que Harry croyait être du désir… Mais qui n'en était pas.

Dans la salle, un long silence se fit entendre. Le professeur finit par se racler la gorge.

« Hem, dit-il. Merci, Monsieur Potter… Vous pouvez regagner votre place. »

Harry se redressa et quitta le banc. Il se dirigea vers sa place mais ne s'assit pas. A la place, il remit sa cape, enfila son sac et prit le morceau de papier que lui tendait Hermione avec un air inquiet. Sans se préoccuper des appels de son professeur, il quitta la salle, fermant la porte avec force. Dans un premier temps, il marcha, avant de commencer à courir pour dévaler les escaliers. Arrivé dans le hall, il ne réfléchit plus et s'élança dans le parc trempé de Poudlard.

Pendant le peu de temps qu'il avait passé au cours, le soleil avait été recouvert par d'épais nuage bien décidé à recouvrir le ciel entier. Et ils déversaient leur pluie sur le parc, sans s'inquiéter de la boue qu'ils créaient.

Dans sa course, Harry non plus ne s'en souciait pas. Il tenait contre lui le morceau de parchemin d'Hermione, comme pour se retenir à quelque chose. Et lorsqu'il arriva auprès des arbres de la forêt, près du lac, il s'arrêta, essoufflé. Il se laissa tomber au pied du premier, ravit de la terre couverte d'épine et bien sèche. Là, il se permit de souffler. Essayant de mettre en lui une sorte de clarté. Mais il n'y arriva pas. Alors il baissa les yeux sur le papier d'Hermione pour découvrir des mots écris à la va-vite par la main de sa meilleure amie.

_Tu as beau ignorer,_

_Repousser, _

_Salir, _

_Mentir…_

_C'est là. _

_Tu as beau regarder ailleurs, _

_T'enfouir dans les mirages, _

_Crier à l'erreur,_

_Vouloir tourner la page… _

_C'est là. _

_Ne détourne pas les yeux, _

_De ce qui peu te rendre heureux, _

_Ne voile pas la vérité, _

_Quand cela peut tout changer. _

_C'est là, _

_C'est là, _

_Juste pour toi, _

_A côté de toi, _

_Derrière toi,_

_C'est là, c'est là. _

_Ne le rate pas. _

_Tu peux nier, _

_Tu peux rejeter, _

_Tu peux frapper, _

_Tu peux effacer,_

_C'est là. _

_Tu peux déguiser, _

_Masquer, _

_Voiler, _

_Enterrer…_

_C'est là. _

_Cesse donc de te mentir, _

_Tu ne fais que salir,_

_Ce qui pourrait être plus beau, _

_Que la pureté même de l'eau. _

_C'est là, _

_C'est là, _

_Juste pour toi, _

_A côté de toi, _

_Derrière toi,_

_C'est là, c'est là. _

_Ne le rate pas. _

_C'est là. _

Pendant un petit moment, Harry se demanda ce qu'étaient ces mots. Puis il comprit qu'il s'agissait de la chanson qui s'était diffusée avec les images de Draco et lui. Et il la relut. Une dizaine de fois. Il savait bien ce que tout cela voulait dire, mais il avait peur. Tellement peur ! Peur du regard que le blond allait dorénavant porter sur lui. Car les images… Elles montraient tant de choses ! Tout le monde savait à présent qu'ils avaient une aventure. Toute l'école devait déjà en parler. Ça devait être le sujet le plus raconter !

Peut-être Draco ne serait-il pas ravi que tout le monde le sache… Peut-être aussi serait-il énervé de cette chanson… Peut-être saurait-il, lui aussi, que les sentiments de Harry n'étaient pas innocent. Qu'ils n'étaient pas que du désir… Et ça aussi, ça lui faisait peur. Malfoy n'aimait pas exposer ses faiblesses et lui non plus ! Il détestait ça. Parce que même s'il y avait entre eux un trait d'union, il n'était pas certain que ce trait soit basé sur du respect et l'assurance de ne pas être brisé sciemment par son amant lui manquait.

Perdu dans ses angoisses, dans ses pensées, Harry resta là, sous la pluie. Il serrait les paroles de la chanson dans sa main, ses idées flottant dans l'air, avec l'humidité. Les images qu'il avait vues l'avaient perturbé. Il n'avait jamais remarqué l'importance de Draco dans sa vie. Il n'avait jamais perçu cette espèce d'impérativité que lui avait communiqué le miroir. L'ampleur qu'avait prit le blond près de lui. A ses côtés. Et alors qu'il y pensait, il comprenait parfaitement cela. Il avait besoin de lui. Vraiment. Pour se dépasser. Pour apprécier la vie, réellement. Draco était l'épice qui rendait tout plus intéressant. Son caractère, sa beauté… Son imprévisibilité… C'était ça qui faisait de lui l'élément clef, capital de sa vie.

Bien sûr, Hermione, Ron et tous les autres étaient important. Mais Draco avait ce petit plus qui le bouleversait. Il était l'instigateur de sa folie, de sa passion. Il était l'élément déclencheur de la fantaisie des jours gris, il était… Trop de chose à ses yeux.

Mais lui, qu'était-il pour le Serpentard ? Un cul ? Un ennemi intéressant à découvrir horizontalement ? Il savait que non. Ils avaient tous les deux consciences de l'importance de l'autre. Leur rivalité était si capitale qu'Harry n'avait pas hésité à déambuler presque nu sur le terrain de Quidditch. A leur manière, ils s'estimaient. A leur manière, ils avaient besoin de l'autre. Le problème, c'était que Draco avait prit une importance plus grande encore aux yeux de Harry. Le problème, c'était que le blond était dans le cœur du Gryffondor. Et que celui-ci doutât fortement d'être dans celui de son ancien ennemi. Ou en tout cas, pas de la même manière. Et ça le rendait fou !

L'absence de goûte de pluie sur son crâne étonna Harry. Il releva la tête qu'il avait alors plongé dans ses genoux serrés contre son torse et s'étonna de voir qu'il pleuvait toujours. Levant la tête, il découvrit un parapluie tenu par un bras aux bouts de manches vertes et argentées. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Tiens-tu donc à ce point à tomber malade, Potter ? demanda le blond, appuyer contre l'arbre et penché sur lui.

-Non, pas spécialement, répondit Harry. Mais je savais que tu viendrais pour m'en empêcher… »

Les yeux argentés de Malfoy brillèrent d'une manière étrange. Il lança un sortilège au sol et un coussin apparut. Souplement, il s'installa dessus, l'air royal. Harry ne put qu'en rire et le blond lui fit une moue signifiant clairement qu'il était précieux et s'en fichait.

« Tout le monde parle de nous, maintenant, dit le Serpentard, après un moment.

-Je m'en doute bien, dit le brun, gêné.

-Ça me dérange pas, dit Draco, nonchalant. Au moins, maintenant, je peux t'embrasser où je veux… »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers le blond. Celui-ci se contenta de lui étendre les jambes et, d'un mouvement souple, s'assit sur lui.

« Tu t'en fiches qu'on sache ? s'assura-t-il.

-Complètement, répondit Draco. Comme je te l'ai dit, au moins, je pourrais te faire ce que je veux, comme je veux et où je veux. J'aime pas trop me préoccuper des autres… Puis… On fait ce qu'on veut, non ? »

Harry eut un sourire et se laissa faire lorsque les mains du blond, plongées dans ses cheveux, l'obligèrent à rapprocher son visage du sien. Il souriait toujours alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, sans s'inquiéter de toutes personnes éventuellement présentes dans le parc.

« Donc, c'est vraiment officiel, maintenant, dit Harry, quand ils furent séparés. On est ensemble…

-Semblerait, répondit Draco. Ça te gêne ? »

Harry eut l'impression d'entendre comme une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix du blond.

« Non, répondit-il. Ça ne me dérange pas. »

Draco sourit et l'embrassa encore. Les bras d'Harry vinrent se passer naturellement autour de sa taille alors que ses mains venaient flatter ses fesses. Le blond frissonna et s'écarta un peu.

« Si je te dis que j'ai envie de toi, Potter, vas-tu encore m'opposer une barrière quelconque ? »

Harry eut un étrange sourire.

« Oui, dit-il. Pas question de faire ça dans le parc ! »

Draco rit.

« Pourquoi pas ? Ce serait excitant, non ? »

Harry répondit par un grognement et lui mordilla le cou. Draco bougea des hanches pour se rapprocher et l'exciter.

« Les vestiaires… (il haleta) ne sont pas loin, Potter, dit-il. On pourrait aller là… »

Harry regarda dans la direction indiquée.

« Pourquoi pas dans un lit ? demanda-t-il, recommençant à mordiller sa peau.

-Parce que personne ne nous laissera atteindre une chambre dans le château ! Tous les élèves de Poudlard veulent nous poser des questions ! Mieux vaut le vestiaire, pour l'instant… »

Harry sourit. Il s'en écarta pour l'embrasser encore. Etrangement, sa peur était comme envolée. Sans doute parce que Draco n'avait pas honte. Ou peut-être parce qu'il en avait vraiment envie… Il s'en fichait un peu. Il le laissa se relever et lui prit la main qu'il tendait, pour ensuite se laisser guider vers les vestiaires.

Etrangement, ils ne coururent pas. Même s'ils se dévoraient mutuellement des yeux. Même si leur pantalon serré les dérangeait. Ils marchaient normalement, mais atteignirent vite les vestiaires. Naturellement, Draco ouvrit celui des Serpentard et Harry ne le contredit pas. Il le suivit d'un pas léger et se laissa plaquer contre la porte close avec une étrange satisfaction.

Celle de savoir qu'il allait enfin toucher Draco. Le toucher et le sentir entièrement. Son appréhension était partie très vite, remplacer par une flamme dont il ignorait l'existence. Et Draco était si… excitant !

Contre lui, le Serpentard était plus qu'occupé à essayer de le déshabiller. Ses mains passaient partout, cajoleuses et déshabilleuses. La cravate avait été une plaie à enlever, mais une fois jetée au loin, le reste était d'une simplicité déconcertante. Et Harry était déjà torse nu lorsque Draco lui fit remarquer qu'il était encore fort vêtu. Dés lors l'effeuillage fut la mission principale des deux intéressés. Et même s'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'embrasser la peau révélée, ils étaient si impatients de se retrouver nu qu'ils ne s'attardaient pas vraiment.

Pourtant, une fois qu'il fut entièrement révélé à Draco, Harry prit peur. Cette fois, c'était le moment. Ils allaient réellement aller très loin. Et cette soirée allait peut-être déterminer la survie ou la mort de leur couple étrange. Mais la peur s'éloigna quand il vit le corps nu du blond. La provocation fut sa première réaction. Il s'appuya contre la porte qu'il verrouilla d'un mouvement emprunt de défis et lança à Draco un regard si sensuel que le blond l'attira à lui en grondant.

Plaquer l'un contre l'autre, ils ne se résolvaient pas à se coucher sur le sol froid et dur. Tous deux le regardèrent finalement et grimacèrent.

« J'ai connu plus confortable », avoua Harry, l'air ennuyé.

Draco marmonna et retourna jusqu'à sa cape pour en sortir sa baguette. En quelques mouvements, le sol se réchauffa et devint si mou qu'Harry eut l'impression d'être sur un de ses gros tapis de gym sur lesquels il sautait étant enfant. Il sourit d'un air satisfait et, toujours avec son expression provocatrice, se coucha sur le sol. Draco l'observa un instant, semblant hypnotisé, puis il vint le rejoindre sur le carrelage. Couché à côté de lui, légèrement redressé, il retourna l'embrasser et, d'un mouvement habile, se retrouva de nouveau entre ses cuisses.

Leurs sexes se touchant, Harry poussa un léger gémissement, suivit d'un autre, lorsque leur peau fut totalement en contact avec celle de l'autre. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du blond, s'amusant de la lueur de désir brillant dans les deux prunelles. Doucement, Harry donna un coup de hanche pour l'encourager et, dés lors, ils perdirent complètement la tête. Lorsque les bouches ne se cherchaient pas, elles découvraient le corps de l'autre avec une insatiabilité étonnante. Ils se léchaient, se mordaient ou se griffaient mais n'éprouvaient aucune douleur. Tous deux avaient attendu ce qu'il leur semblait être des siècles. Ainsi, aucun ne voulait calmer le jeu.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Draco commença à préparer Harry que le rythme ralentit. Le brun avait avoué – péniblement – à son amant qu'il était vierge, quelques jours plus tôt. Ainsi, soucieux que ça se passe bien, il avait fait promettre à Draco d'y aller doucement la première fois, ce que le blond fit, bien qu'avec difficulté. L'envie de le posséder était clairement lisible dans son regard mais il resta patient malgré tout.

Lorsqu'il estima qu'ils étaient assez préparés, il reprit sa baguette pour leur lancer un sortilège de protection et, doucement, commença à entrer en Harry. Celui-ci grogna. Ce n'était pas agréable. Autant les allées et venues des doigts étaient une vraie satisfaction, autant, soudainement, il n'aimait pas trop ça. C'était peut-être un peu trop gros pour lui.

Mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour arrêter le blond. A la place, il se mordit la lèvre avec force et ferma les yeux. Il ne les ouvrit qu'après le passage de deux lèvres sur chacune de ses paupières. Draco était alors entièrement en lui et sa main caressait son sexe un peu moins dur qu'au début. Rapidement, l'excitation revint et ce fut Harry qui amorça le premier mouvement, gémissant aussitôt, ainsi que le blond.

Les premières allées et venues furent un peu douloureuses, à son goût. Mais il les oublia vite pour ne plus être qu'une chose tremblante et criante. Il adorait ça ! Il adorait sentir le membre de Draco le prendre. S'enfoncer en lui pour ensuite ressortir. C'était divin ! Et le bruit que faisait leur corps en se réunissant… Et les sons qu'ils produisaient… Et la bouche de Draco dans son cou, sur son torse, sur sa propre bouche… et ses mains qui le caressaient… Harry resserra ses jambes autour de la taille de Draco, ses talons plantés dans les fesses de Draco, l'obligeant à aller et venir plus vite. Ils bougeaient si violemment que leurs corps avançaient de quelques centimètres à chaque instant, si bien qu'après un moment, Draco finit par se mettre à genoux et par saisir les hanches d'Harry pour ne pas rentrer dans le mur. Il amenait le brun vers ses hanches et l'éloignait à la puissance de ses bras, le prenant plus fort encore.

Dans les vestiaires, une odeur bien différente de celle que la pièce avait l'habitude de sentir se répandit. L'odeur du sexe. Celle de deux corps se faisant l'amour avec une rage presque animale. C'était bon. Et ils voulaient que ça dure, éternellement. Malheureusement, bien vite, Harry sentit quelque chose monter en lui. Comme s'il était un volcan prêt à entrer en éruption. Il voulut désespérément retarder ça. Il voulut se retenir pour que ça continue, encore et encore. Mais, bien vite, il renversa la tête en arrière et jouit, une félicité étrange s'emparant de lui.

Deux mouvements de hanches plus tard, Draco le rejoignait en criant lui aussi. Seul sa position l'empêcha de se laisser tomber sur Harry. Il lâcha ses hanches étroites marquées par ses ongles et ses doigts pour ensuite s'étendre juste à côté du Gryffondor à la respiration précipitées. Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent immobile puis, de toutes ses forces, Harry se tourna vers lui.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il. Apaisé ? »

Draco eut un vague sourire amusé, respirant toujours aussi vite. Il prit plusieurs goulées d'air avant de répondre, d'une voix hachée.

« A fond, dit-il. Cela dit… T'es un trop bon coup que pour te laisser filer tout de suite… Ça te tente de rester un peu avec moi… ? Le temps de profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre… »

Harry laissa échapper un rire et l'embrassa, se plaçant à califourchon sur lui.

« C'est demandé si gentiment », dit-il.

Et il retourna l'embrasser, satisfait.

A suivre…

Et le prochain chapitre est le… dernier, si je ne me trompe pas…

A dans un mois ! Gros poutoux !


	8. Epilogue

**Auteur: **Umbre77

**Titre:** Mœurs et coutumes des sorciers Poudlardien.

**Base :** Discussion avec Akroma.

**Degré de perversité :** Très très… Très élevé !

**Résumé :** Ce qu'il se passe dans les vestiaires de Quidditch demeure un mystère… Enfin ! Presque… Slash HP/DM

**Note IMPORTANTE :** Ceci est très très pervers. Si vous êtes pudique, si vous ne supportez pas l'homosexualité ou simplement les lemons, je vous conseilles (voir ordonne) de faire demi-tour illico et de partir aussi loin que possible de ce lieu ! Merci d'avance !

**Note moins importante :** L'auteur de cette fic est malade. Veuillez compatir !

**Note du chapitre :** Avant de me tuer, lisez la note de fin !

oOooOooOo

**Epilogue : **

Assis seul dans son compartiment, Harry regardait le paysage défiler. Ses yeux verts se perdaient dans la contemplation d'un décor qu'il connaissait par cœur : celui du chemin menant à Londres. Sa septième année touchait à sa fin. La veille, la majorité des Gryffondor s'étaient réunis pour établir la 'liste'. C'est-à-dire le parchemin qu'ils avaient tous copié avec les devenir de chacun. Car ils voulaient se revoir. Notamment les garçons. Ils avaient lié tant de lien qu'ils ne pouvaient imaginer couper toutes relations entre eux.

Ainsi, au terme d'une réunion longue et pleine d'émotion, ils s'étaient dit Adieu et avaient déserté la salle commune. Ron et Hermione s'étaient isolés dans une de leur chambre. Neville avait disparu pour convoler entre les bras de son Serpentard. Et Harry avait fait de même. Il avait passé la nuit avec Draco. Une nuit magnifique où, pour la première fois depuis trois mois, ils avaient un peu parlé de l'avenir. Harry avait déclaré qu'il commencerait sa formation d'Auror. Et Draco avait avoué ne pas savoir quoi faire. Il se donnait du temps, de toute façon, pour y réfléchir. Et la conversation s'était finie là, au grand agacement du brun.

La fin de l'année était arrivée si vite ! Harry n'en revenait pas ! Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout ! En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés au match final de Quidditch. Gryffondor avait gagné, de peu. Les deux équipes s'étaient données à fond et on parla longtemps de cette rencontre sportive comme étant l'évènement de l'année en Angleterre. Les joueurs avaient fait preuve d'un brio épatant !

Mais plus que la dernière partie, c'était le couple Harry/Draco qui avait défrayé la chronique. Des photos étaient apparues dans la Gazette et bons nombres de journalistes avaient du être jeté hors de Poudlard. Le monde Sorcier d'Angleterre voulait savoir. Mais les deux garçons s'étaient abstenus de tout commentaire. Ils vivaient leur histoire, tranquillement…

Et quelles histoires ! Si Harry avait repoussé longtemps la lumière qui désirait éclairer ses sentiments, il n'avait pas pu l'ignorer bien longtemps. Il était amoureux. Amoureux d'un presque homme si mystérieux, si indépendant qu'il savait qu'il finirait par avoir le cœur brisé. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas été de mauvaise humeur pour avoir surpris le regard de Draco sur les fesses d'un autre ? Combien de fois s'étaient-ils disputés parce que le blond était absent ou en retard ? Mais à côté de tous ces évènements brillaient leurs bons souvenirs. Ces moments magiques, presque incroyables, que vivait Harry avec Draco. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé si heureux avec le blond. Il l'aimait, plus encore que sa raison le voulait. Car il savait… Il savait qu'une fois sorti de Poudlard, les choses allaient devenir difficiles.

Ils n'étaient pas dehors depuis un quart d'heure qu'Harry s'inquiétait déjà de ne pas savoir où son amant allait habiter. Ni s'il comptait le lui dire. Le brun ne s'était pas gêné de donner son adresse au blond, pour qu'il vienne le voir. Mais Draco n'avait fait aucune allusion à ce sujet et cela le rendait nerveux. A tel point qu'Hermione et Ron avaient préféré l'abandonner, bien vite suivit par tous les autres.

Resté seul dans son compartiment, Harry se rongeait les ongles, tout en repensant à tout cela. Il avait donné son cœur à un Serpentard et jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur que de le perdre. Et quand il entendit la porte coulisser, il sut que c'était lui qui venait le voir. Il tourna deux yeux angoissés vers lui et se sentit rassurer en le voyant lui sourire. Draco vint s'asseoir en face de lui et se saisit de ses lèvres avec passion, comme toujours. Harry adorait ses baisers. Il transmettait toujours tellement d'ardeur, de force, qu'une simple caresse des lèvres l'apaisait. Et Draco le savait.

« Je t'ai cherché partout, lui dit le blond, tout en prenant ses mains.

-Tu aurais du rester avec moi, ça t'aurait évité ça ! »

Draco sourit en réponse.

« J'avais une petite réunion avec les Serpentard, Potter, dit-il. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment m'en défaire, c'était aussi important que la tienne, hier… »

Harry hocha de la tête, caressant ses doigts avec douceur. Il fixait les yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis, l'air étrangement rêveur. Mais, rapidement, il reprit son sérieux en constatant que Draco avait cessé de sourire et semblait presque nerveux.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Draco sourit.

« Tu remarques toujours quand je veux te dire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il, souriant.

-Et bien, ça se voit assez bien, je dois dire… »

Draco hocha de la tête.

« Tu te souviens, hier, dit-il. Je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire et que je voulais prendre le temps d'y réfléchir… »

Harry hocha de la tête.

« Et bien… La vérité, c'est que je sais déjà en partie ce que je vais faire…

-Ah ? demanda le brun, curieux. Et quoi donc ? »

Draco le fixa un instant puis, lâchant ses mains, se redressa.

« J'ai décidé de voyager, dit-il. J'ai besoin… de m'éloigner un peu de l'Angleterre, dans les premiers temps. Je pense que le dépaysement peut m'aider à me comprendre. Et puis… j'ai envie de me distraire un peu. Avant de devoir complètement m'immerger dans la vie d'adulte. »

Harry hocha de la tête. Ce n'était pas si grave. Draco voulait voyager, ça ne l'empêchait pas de venir le voir… Il sourit avec indulgence.

« Je comprends, dit-il. L'idée même m'avait effleuré l'esprit, à la mort de Voldemort, mais la brigade des Aurors ne va pas m'attendre et je risquerais de louper le coche… Tu sais où tu iras, en tout premier lieu ?

-En Australie, répondit aussitôt Draco. J'y ai quelques cousins qui seront ravis de m'accueillir pendant un an ou deux. »

Les entrailles d'Harry se gelèrent.

« Un… Un an ou deux ? dit-il, étonné.

-Et bien, oui, dit le blond. Même si je ne sais pas si j'y resterais aussi longtemps, j'aviserais les premiers mois… »

Harry resta un instant sous le choc puis la question franchit ses lèvres sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

« Et nous ? »

Draco resta immobile puis poussa un soupir, comme s'il s'apprêtait à affronter quelque chose. Cela rendit Harry encore plus nerveux.

« Potter, dit-il, hésitant. Tu sais bien qu'entre nous… Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment possible. »

Harry reçut cette phrase comme un coup de poing dans le ventre.

« Pas… vraiment possible ? dit-il. Pourquoi ? Cela a bien duré trois mois !

-Oui, mais combien de fois ne nous sommes-nous pas disputés ? Po… Harry, j'ai tenu trois mois, mais je sais que je ne résisterais pas bien longtemps en étant loin de toi. Tu comprends, je t'aime bien, mais… Je ne pense pas que tu sois celui qu'il me faut. »

Pendant quelques secondes, Harry eut l'impression d'entendre un coup de tonnerre, quelque part.

« Et tu me dis ça maintenant ? dit-il. Le dernier jour… »

Draco grimaça. Et cette expression fit comprendre à Harry qu'il l'aurait fait avant s'il n'avait pas craint une scène quelconque de sa part.

« Je n'en étais pas sûr, jusqu'à ce matin, répondit Draco. Je vais voyager et je… je me connais suffisamment que pour savoir… Savoir que je ne résisterais pas à d'éventuelles tentations. Je ne veux pas te faire miroiter quoi que ce soit, Potter… Tu ne mérites pas ça. »

Harry dut s'empêcher de rire. Cet enfoiré n'était-il pas en train de se donner le bon rôle ? Celui du preux Serpentard préférant rompre plutôt que d'imposer un cocufiage à son petit ami ? Il laissa échapper un rire nerveux, presque froid.

« Je t'en prie, Malfoy, dit-il. Ne me prends pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis déjà. Tu avais envie de me plaquer depuis bien plus longtemps que ce matin. Depuis quand cela te trotte-t-il en tête, Malfoy ? Hein ? Depuis quand ? »

Draco le fixa et secoua la tête.

« Tu te méprends, Harry, je n'en avais pas l'intention ferme avant ce matin…

-Mais tu y as pensé ! répliqua le brun. Depuis quand ? Réponds ! »

Le blond resta un instant silencieux.

« Un mois », répondit-il finalement.

Harry déglutit. Un mois que son amant pensait à le larguer.

« Ça a du être pénible pour toi de me garder pendant un mois alors que tu n'avais qu'une envie : me larguer !

-Tu te trompes, Potter, ça n'a pas été pénible. Je n'en étais pas sûr, alors j'ai préféré me taire et continuer avec toi et je t'avoue avoir passé… un très bon mois.

-Oh, je n'en doute pas ! répliqua Harry, regardant par la fenêtre. Tu as eu mon cul pendant un mois supplémentaire… Et peut-être d'autres, aussi ? »

Draco secoua la tête.

« J'ai peut-être été malhonnête quant à mes intentions, Potter, mais je ne t'ai jamais trompé. De même que je ne t'ai jamais donné la moindre illusion nous concernant. Je t'ai dit depuis le début que nous deux, c'était une histoire de…

-Tais-toi ! cingla Harry, le fusillant du regard. C'était peut-être une histoire de cul pour toi, Malfoy, mais ce n'était pas mon cas. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Bordel ! »

Draco sembla un instant recevoir cette confession comme un choc. Puis il reprit son expression ferme.

« J'en suis touché, Potter, dit-il. Mais…

-Ne prends pas la peine de me dire que ce n'est pas réciproque, Malfoy, le coupa Harry. Je l'ai très bien compris. A présent, si tu n'as plus rien à me dire, merci de me laisser finir ce voyage seul. »

Draco le fixa.

« Harry, dit-il, je ne veux pas que cela se termine comme ça…

-Pourtant, ça n'a pas d'autre fin, Malfoy, dit-il. Je t'aime, tu me largues, tu me brises le cœur alors ça ne peut pas finir autrement que comme ça. Casse-toi ! »

Le blond resta un instant immobile, mais il finit par se lever et par partir. Etrangement, pendant un vague instant, Harry eut l'envie folle de le retenir. De le supplier. De lui dire qu'il supporterait toutes ses excentricités du moment qu'ils restaient ensemble. Qu'il supporterait de ne pas être aimé.

Mais sa fierté reprit le dessus. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à ramper pour cet enfoiré ! Il ne le pouvait pas ! Pourtant, déjà, il avait relevé ses jambes pour les serrer contre son torse et, le visage appuyé contre la vitre froide, les cheveux devant son visage, il pleurait. Ces trois mois avaient été si merveilleux, si enchanteur, qu'il ne pouvait pas croire que plus jamais il ne serait aimé par Draco comme il l'avait été la veille. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer sans lui. Et le vide dans son cœur lui faisait tellement mal ! Il y avait tellement cru !

Le temps passa, sans qu'il ne fasse rien d'autre que pleurer. Mais pourquoi en était-il tombé amoureux, aussi ? Quel idiot ! Ron n'avait pas cessé de lui dire que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Et à présent, c'était terminé. Draco Malfoy venait de rompre, le dernier jour de leurs études. Cela avait une telle signification… Une telle force symbolique. Harry se sentait comme étouffé et il haletait alors qu'il continuait de pleurer. Il se comportait comme une putain de fille ! Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Il suppliait presque. Il suppliait doucement Draco de revenir, de lui dire… de lui dire quoi ? Qu'il l'aimait ? Que tout cela n'était qu'une mascarade ? Il ne le ferait pas, il le savait. Il savait parfaitement que lorsque Draco prenait une décision, il s'y tenait. C'était une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à l'aimer.

Le bruit de la porte du compartiment s'ouvrant le fit sursauter et il ferma les yeux, essayant de feinter le repos. Mais rien n'échappait à Hermione Granger futur Weasley.

« Harry ? demanda la jeune femme. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Harry hésita. Et s'il persistait dans sa comédie ? Mais l'envie d'être consolé par des amis le prit et il releva la tête, dévoilant ses yeux rougis.

« Harry ! s'exclama son amie, allant s'asseoir près de lui pour ensuite le prendre dans ses bras. Mais que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas envie. A la place, il préféra se blottir contre elle alors que, en face de lui, Ron s'asseyait pour prendre sa main. Et alors qu'il était bercé par les paroles et les caresses de sa meilleure amie et que son meilleur ami lui envoyait de la chaleur par sa poignée de main, il sentit une partie de la douleur s'en aller. Il aimait Draco… Et probablement ne se remettrait-il pas avant longtemps de cette séparation brusque. Mais il avait sa famille derrière lui. Et eux, eux seuls, l'aideraient à en survivre. Car c'était ce qu'il était, au fond… Un survivant.

FIN.

oOooOooOo

Bon ! Comme vous avez tous lu ma note au début, vous savez tous que vous DEVEZ lire la note suivante !

Enfin.. J'espère.

Comme prévu, la majorité d'entre vous rêve de m'éviscérer, me noyer, m'empoisonner, m'atomiser, m'écarteler, me crucifier, me pendre et j'en passe…

MAIS !

Si vous faite une telle chose, vous n'aurez pas.. Guimauve. Qu'est-ce qui Guimauve ? Et bien… La suite, pardi !

**Résumé :** Alors qu'il se croyait enfin en paix, Harry Potter va vite comprendre que les erreurs du passé sont les pires. Suite de Mœurs et Coutumes.

Voilà… Vous pouvez dés lors spéculés, ou, si vous insistez, vous amusez à me tuer de mille et une manière possible et imaginable.

En attendant, je vous abandonne et je vous dis.. A quand j'aurais fini d'écrire Guimauve ! loll

Ah, tant que j'y pense : Par manque de temps, je ne fais pas les RAR de Mœurs. Etant donné mes restrictions d'heures de PC (je n'ai PLUS de pc, je squatte chez ma mère), je préfère employer mon temps à écrire, plutôt qu'à répondre. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vous lis pas, loin de là ! Je guette vos reviews avec grande impatience !

Gros poutoux à tous et merci de votre attention (et de votre compréhension),

Umbre.


End file.
